Lilly Potter & The Year of Choices SEQUEL
by Nessa Sue
Summary: This is the sequel to Lilly Potter & The First Adventure. Lilly is now a 7th year. Macafoy comes back this year.... She has so many choices to make... will she make the right ones?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my fic. This is Lilly Potter & The Year of Choices. It is the Sequel to Lilly Potter & The First Adventure. For new readers please read the orginal first or you will be terribly lost.

Returning readers: If you can not see Lilly as a grown woman now please be careful. She is in fact in her 7th year now.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or his likeness.

Lilly Potter and the Year of Choices

The next few years passed pretty normally. Andrew was admitted the following year as a 5th year Gryffindor. He became apart of Lilly's group. He had given up trying to win Lilly as his girlfriend. Lilly knew she had to defeat Lord Macafoy this year(her 7th year), but other than that she wanted nothing more to do with the Prophecy. Andrew was disappointed about it, be he decided to let Lilly live her life how she chooses; and by Lilly's 7th year she had grown up so much. She was beautiful; her red hair had grown down past her waist. She was by far the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts.

Andrew had graduated 3 years prior. He was very fortunate that this past year Madam Hooch decided to retire and Andrew was allowed to take over her position as Quidditch referee and also teaching the first years how to fly. He was grateful that he was going to be able to see Lilly daily.

In Lilly's 6th year Chris finally worked up enough nerve to ask Lilly out, and she said yes. They have been together for about 6 months now. Andrew knew that the vowed to give Lilly up. Let her live her life, but every time he saw Lilly and Chris snog he wanted to kill him; but he held his temper, he knew that Lily would be his, when she was good and ready to face her destiny.

It was now one month before the start of the school year, and Lilly's 7th and final year. She was visiting Andrews at his house in Hogsmeade. They decided to go for a walk.

"So Lilly, tell me what is new?" Andrew asked.

Lilly debated this question, about one month earlier she realized that she began to have feelings for Andrew; but she decided to ignore them. He did not like her in that way anymore.

"Chris gave me a promise ring." Lilly said softly.

Andrew felt like his heart has just been ripped out and stomped on. He had gotten pretty good at hiding his feelings for Lilly so he acted happy for her instead.

"That's great Lil' I am very happy for you," Andrew said through a fake smile.

Lilly knew he was over her but it still hurt like no tomorrow that he felt nothing but friendship for her. Changing the subject Lilly said, "So rumor has it that you will be replacing Madam Hooch this year."

Andrew smirked; he remembered when Lilly and himself were on the Quidditch team together. She was a seeker and him a beater. She was now Quidditch Captain, and Andrew could not be more proud of her.

"Why yes Miss Potter, and do not think that I will favor you on the Quidditch pitch." Andrew said with a smirk.

_God! I want to kiss him. _Lilly thought to her self.

"I would never even dream of it, Mr. Dumbledore," Lilly said sweetly, batting her eye lashes.

"How about we go get a butterbeer, it will be my treat?"

Lilly looked over and Andrew and sighed, "That sounds wonderful,"

They walked in to the 3 Broomsticks and ordered 2 butterbeers. Lilly and Andrew talked together happily for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, However I do Own Lilly, Andrew and any new character.

**(A/N: Hey Guys, I am moving in 10 days, and I am a bit under the weather. I might not be updating as often as I was with the first story. i will try though. I hope you all are well. Please read and review.)**

CHAPTER 2

Before Lilly knew it she was about to board the train on platform 9 3/4.

"Now Lilly, I know this is an important year for you. You are Quidditch Captain, and you know Malfoy is coming back this year, just be careful. If you see anything remotely suspicious get to Andrew straight away." Harry said.

"And try not to break too many hearts." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh Mum & Dad, I love you, I am going to miss you so much!"

Lilly hugged both her parents tightly. Then, she turned away from them and boarded the train. She searched for her friends. She finally found them in a compartment at the very back of the train. When she walked in, they we all there, Chris was reading the Daily Prophet, Annie had her nose in a book, and Alicia was looking out the window with a far away look in her eyes. Her eyes fell back on her boyfriend Chris. He had changed so much since first year. He was now an excellent student, she really admired him.

"Hey Sweetums, guess what," Chris said. She hated it when he called her sweetums.

"What Christopher?" She said, because she knew he hated it when people called him Christopher. He folded up the paper that he was reading and she noticed a badge pinned to his robes.

"Oh my God, Chris, you got Head Boy!" Lilly ran over and hugged him. "I am so proud of you." Lilly exclaimed then Chris kissed her; he tried to deepen the kiss when Lilly pulled away. "Chris not in front of everyone, please!" Lilly said. Chris looked sad but said nothing. No one was saying anything; Lilly looked over at Annie who began reading her book again.

"Annie did you get Head Girl?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"No," Annie said flatly. "It went to that… that Ravenclaw girl Janie Javenson."

"I can not believe it, you are the smartest girl at Hogwarts, and it should be you, not her!" Lilly said a matter-of-factly.

"I know," Annie said, "But it is better this way. I can focus more on my NEWTS."

'Don't worry Annie, you are too good for the Head Girl position anyway," Alicia said.

Wanting to desperately change the subject Lilly started up a conversation with Alicia.

"So Alicia how was your summer." Lilly asked.

"You know same old, same old." Alicia said. She looked out the window and sighed.

Lilly knew that Alicia and Danny got together the last week of school. She knew that Danny loved her like crazy. Danny had graduated last her and he was now interning at the Ministry of Magic.

"That's nice, so how was everyone summer?" Lilly asked.

All four friends chatted happily for the rest of the train ride, until the two people Lilly was hoping to ignore walked in to her compartment.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Silly Lilly Potter and her band of Morons." Draco Jr. said.

"Ouch Draco, that hurt, so tell me how is your father these days?" Lilly asked, knowing well enough that Draco Malfoy disappeared that night Lilly and Andrew had an encounter with him.

"Why you Little B..." Draco stated but was interrupted.

"I would watch your tongue around my girlfriend Malfoy," Chris pointed at his Head Boy badge. "Or I could make your last year at Hogwarts a living nightmare."

Without another word the Malfoy twins turned and left.

"Thanks Chris," Lilly said and she held his hand.

"Anything for you sweetums" Chris said Lilly rolled her eyes and stared out the window for the remainder of the ride to Hogwarts, thinking about Andrew.

The sorting ceremony went by fairly quickly. Chris kept trying to get Lilly's attention throughout the entire ceremony. She ignored him; she pretended to be watching the sorting ceremony when in all actuality she could not take her eyes off of Andrew. He looked so handsome.

After Headmistress McGonagall gave her Annual speech and dinner had started Lilly knew she could no longer ignore Chris.

"It's about time sweetums," Chris said as Lilly rolled her eyes. "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Sure," Lilly said with a sigh. _What is wrong with me, why am I treating him this way, I love Chris. I need to snap out of it. _Lilly thought to herself.

"Well you know that I am Head Boy and Janie is Head Girl," Chris continued

Lilly rolled her eyes yet again, _Annie deserves to be Head Girl not Janie!_

"Go on," Lilly said

"Well the Head Boy and Girl, get special sleeping quarters, together."

"WHAT?" Lilly said a litter louder then she should have; people were starting to stare.

"Well, we will each have our own room and we will share a common room," Chris said worriedly.

"Oh, Um… I don't know what to say," Lilly said softly.

"I do not want you to be upset. Nothing will happen. It is not like I am going to be hanging out with her. Besides, you are the only girl for me." Chris said as he grabbed Lilly's hand and kissed it softly. "I love you Lilly."

Lilly sighed deeply, "I Love you too Chris."

_I can not watch this! _Andrew told himself as he looked away trying to occupy his mind.

Lilly stole a glance at Andrew. _He looks bored. I wish I would cheer him up. _She thought to her self.

Dinner was now over and it was time for all students to go to their common rooms to receive their schedules. Lilly reached her favorite chair by the fire place and she was handed he schedule, and she smiled.

Double Potions in the morning.

Muggle Studies directly after lunch.

Double Defense Against the Dark Arts right before dinner.

She loved her schedule. Really all she had to take was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions but Muggle Studies really fascinated her. She was going to be an Aurour like her father. He was so proud of her.

She only had once class of Defense Against the Dark Arts and one class of Potions with Chris. Luckily Professors Lovegood and Weasley weren't too strict and let everyone choose their own seats.

The other students stopped teasing Lilly years ago about her Aunt being the Potions Professor.

She really liked the fact that Her Aunt Hermione was her Professor, she challenged her, it really made potions one of her favorite subjects.

The first few months went by quickly and before Lilly knew it, it was the beginning of December. In her dreams Lord Macafoy was not going to attack until later in the year. She wanted to make sure they made no mistakes this time. Andrew and Lilly spend every spare moment with each other, which was not very much, with her Quidditch and trying to spend time with Chris. Lilly even started pushing aside her feelings for Andrew.

The first weekend in December was a Hogsmeade trip. She told Chris that she would not be able to meet up with Chris because herself and Andrew really needed to work on the Battle plan. Chris did not seem to be bothered by it so Lilly thought after her meeting with Andrew she would go and get Chris a present for their Anniversary, which was coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Harry belong to JK Rowlings not me… I know poor me…

CHAPTER 3

She left early that Saturday morning and let her self into Andrew place. He had given her a spare key incase of an Emergency. She entered and found Andrew in his study.

"Ah, one of my favorite people, shall we begin?"

"Yes," Lilly replied with a smile.

They worked on their battle plan or nearly 3 hours, Lilly was getting a bit restless. So she got up and stretched and told Andrew of her plan to but Chris something for their Anniversary.

"He is a lucky man," Andrew said.

Lilly turned and left. Was that jealously that she saw in Andrews eyes? She shrugged the thought away.

Last summer a new book store opened in Hogsmeade. She knew that Chris has been wanting a certain book for a while now, so she thought that would be the best gift. Lilly grabbed the book and walked to the counter, she ordered a butterbeer and a copy of the Daily Prophet. She walked to the back of the store in search for a spot to read the paper.

She walked to the only area with seats open. There was a Hogwarts couple snogging, they weren't making much noise so Lilly sat a few seats from them. She tried to pay them no attention. _I wish Chris was here, I miss him so…_

Her thoughts were interrupted. When the girl broke free from the kiss and said "Oh Chris…" and began to kiss again.

_Chris, wait… there is only one Chris at Hogwarts, my Chris! _ She looked over and saw her Chris snogging Janie!

Lilly stood up furious, t_he never of him._

"THE ONLY GIRL FOR YOU HUH?" Lilly yelled.

Chris broke free from Janie and stared at a very angry Lilly. Before he had a chance to explain Lilly threw the book and him and storm off yelling "Happy Anniversary." She did not wait around to see if the book hit him or not, but judging from the loud thud and the moaning she heard, she figured it hit him.

She did not care. She needed to get away. She was crying now. Without even knowing how she got there, she found her self unlocking Andrews door with her emergency key. She found Andrew in the sitting room reading the Daily Prophet.

He looked up when he heard a noise. He saw Lilly _she has been crying, _he thought to him self.

"Lilly what's…." before he was able to finish his question Lilly ran up to him and jumped on his lap and started kissing him. Lilly's kiss was forced, urgent. It was not at all how he pictures his first kiss with Lilly to be like.

He broke away, "Lilly what about Chris," Andrew said, as he searched her eyes for answers.

"I guess you can say we are over," Lilly leaned in to kiss Andrew again but he stopped her

"Lilly, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her.

Lilly looked deep into Andrews eyes, "Yes Andrew, I have wanted this for so long, Andrew, I need you."

"Oh Lilly, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that!" Andrew said as he leaned over and kissed Lilly. This kiss was soft, meaningful, and full of passion.

After a few minutes Andrew pulled away. "Lilly, we need to slow down and figure things out," Andrew said.

"What is there to figure out? I need you Andrew, it took me six years to figure out but I need you, you are a part of me, you have always been." Lilly said.

"What about Chris," Andrew asked.

"What about him, "Lilly stated. "We are over, it took me a year longer then it should have to figure out that we were not meant to be together." Lilly attempted to kiss Andrew again, but he would not let her.

"Lil, you have no idea how hard it is to not kiss you right now. This is my dream come true, but we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"What do you mean love?" Lilly asked seductively.

_God she is making this hard! _ He thought to him self. Lilly then blew into Andrews's ear. He lost any and all control of his will and gave in. Lilly kissed him deeply. She could not control her self. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Andrew did the same thing, except after he pulled her shirt over her head; he could not take his eyes of her body. _My God she is perfect._

Lilly stood up and grabbed Andrew's hand. She led him to the bedroom. She stripped her self down to her under wear. She laid down on the bed. Andrew was awe struck. _She is gorgeous, my God am I dreaming?_ Andrew thought.

_He is perfect, _Lilly thought to her self. She pulled Andrew close and kissed him. The kissed, and held each other for hours. Suddenly Andrew pulled away. "Lil, we can't. I am taking advantage of you."

"No, I want this, I want you," Lilly pleaded.

Andrew wanted to loose control and take her as his own, but he knew he couldn't.

"Lil, we need to talk about this, we need to talk about us."

"I want to be with you, I want to love you, I want to make love with you, I want to be your one and only." Lilly said.

"Lilly, I have been waiting for you to say that my entire life." Andrew said with the utmost sincerity "But we need to figure something's out, well, we know we can't be together at school; and students can not find out about us, or I could loose my job."

"I understand, but how are we supposed to spend time together? The Hogsmeade weekends are so few and far between," Lilly said hopelessly.

"McGonagall knows we are working on plans, she might be willing to let you come here on the weekends, if we tell her we are working on our plans." Andrew said with a grin.

"That just might work." Lilly said with a giggle

"That's not all Lilly, I want you to spend Christmas with me, here," Andrew said hopefully.

Lilly was shocked; she did not know how to break it to him. "I promised my family I would spend Christmas morning with them."

"Oh, I know, but I want you to spend the break here with me," He said.

"I am sure Mum & Dad wouldn't mind, the love you. I will stay here, only under one condition,"

"Anything," Andrew said.

"You have to spend Christmas morning with me and my family," Lilly said with a big cheesy smile.

"Lilly I would love to," Andrew said as he scooped her in his arms and kissed her. They talked for a while and came up with a plan for hiding their relationship. Lilly left just before 4 o'clock. She walked back to school on cloud nine.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter isn't mine, besides I am too old for him any way LOL

CHAPTER 4

On Monday at breakfast Chris tried to talk to Lilly, she completely ignored him. During the middle of her meal an owl swooped down and dropped some Lilly's and a card in Lilly's hands. She knew they must be from Chris, she hated flowers, Chris did not know her at all, but Andrew knew her better then she knew her self.

She decided to give Chris the benefit of the doubt and opened the card.

_Sweetums,_

_I am so sorry, Please forgive me. Janie means nothing to me. I need you to forgive me sweetums. I love you._

_Truly sorry,_

_Chris_

Lilly balled up the letter and tossed it on the table; she took the flowers and turned them into mulch with her wand.

She looked up at Chris and rolled her eyes.

Not a moment later another owl swooped down and dropped a big box of chocolate in front of her with a letter.

_My dearest Lil,_

_I just want you to have a wonderful day. Please know that I love you and I can not wait to have you in my arms again._

_All my love,_

_Al_

Al was her under cover name for Andrew. She called him Al because it was short for his middle name Albus.

"Oh Al you are too sweet," Lilly said loud enough for Chris to hear.

Chris looked up and yelled "Who the hell is Al!"

"He is my NEW boyfriend, you know a real man, not the kind of little boy who cheats on their girlfriend!" Lilly yelled as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Lilly was fuming, she wanted to pummel Chris, How dare he get jealous! She didn't even realize that she ended up in her potions class about a ½ hour to early.

She was unpacking her bag when her pocket turned warm. She pulled out her old notebook and read the first page.

_**Hi Honey, are you alright?**_

_Yes, I am just a little fumed; he is such a pompous ass!_

_**For get him, I love you.**_

_I love you too._

_**Oh, I have some good news…**_

_Well what is it?_

**_McGonagall Okayed our Sunday morning visits. _**

_That is great, I can not wait!_

Lilly heard some one walking in.

_Andrew someone is coming I have to go. _She closed the book just as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lilly, I thought you would be here are you ok?"

"Aunt Hermione, I am fine really," Lilly said truthfully.

"Well, then are you going to tell me ho this Al character is, and what really happened between you and Chris?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you will not tell anyone, not McGonagall, Mum, Dad, Danny, anyone!" Lilly said firmly.

"Promise!" Hermione said honestly

"Saturday, I found Chris snogging Janie Javenson and I was very mad. I ended up at Andrews's house and things sort of happened. I feel so complete, like a part of me that has always been missing is now finally back. We choose to hide our relationship, for obviously reasons, and we choose the name Al because his middle name is Albus.

"Wow that little bugger Chris, but I am happy for you. I felt like that with your Uncle Ron." Hermione said.

"Thanks Aunt Hermione," Lilly said.

The conversation ended because students were starting to come into the class room.

Chris walked in and sat next to Lilly. Lilly then got up and took a sit next to Angie Gomez.

Hermione began her lesson. Chris continued trying to get Lilly's attention desperately, thought the entire class.

"Mr. Wheeler, since you find it so hard to pay attention to the curriculum during scheduled class time, you might find it easier to pay attention tonight in detention, also I want a 3 foot essay on manners by tomorrow morning." Professor Weasley said sternly.

The whole class started laughing and Lilly's mood improved greatly.

The rest of the day flew by and Chris did not dare look at her. Dinner was uneventful, Lilly did manage to sneak a few glances at Andrew, and every time she did she got butterflies. Later that night Lilly, Alicia and Annie were sitting around the fire.

"So are you ever going to tell us what happened between you and Chris?" Alicia asked.

"I caught him snogging Janie and I ended it," Lilly said giving them the abridged version.

The both looked shocked. "What a pig!" Annie said, and then added, "So who is Al?"

"Um, well he is older, I met him a few summers ago, and I ran into him again in Hogsmeade we talked and got together." Lilly explained simply

"That is so sweet; I can't believe he sent you chocolates. I wish Danny would do that," Alicia said enviously.

"Danny is a Weasley, Drop a few hundred hints and he might come around," Lilly said with a laugh.

Another hour later Alicia and Annie had gone to bed, Chris came in, Lilly got up to leave the room when Chris called out.

"Lilly wait, Please hear me out.' Chris begged.

"Why should I, I trusted you, I was faithful, I loved you!" Lilly said.

"I know, I made a mistake, I do love you. I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you first year. I made a mistake, will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I will forgive you, but know this, I will never forget what you did," Lilly said sternly.

"I know I hurt you, but I love you, will you please give me another chance?" Chris asked hopefully.

Lilly's heart broke; Chris was nearly in tears, Lilly felt like a jerk.

"Chris, there will always be a part of me that loves you. But, I am with A…. Al now. I am sorry but you had your chance, you blew it," Lilly said as she got up and walked up the stairs leaving a very crushed looking Chris in the common room.

Lilly got up to her room and drew the curtains around her bed. She put a silencing charm around her and cried her self to sleep.

The next morning she woke up just as the sun was starting to rise.

She looked over at her night table and grabbed her notebook and she starting writing Andrew.

_Andrew, I need to see you now!_

_**Just name where and when and I will be there**_

_10 minutes at the black lake._

Lilly got up and quickly got dressed and ran to meet Andrew.

Andrew could tell by her tear stained face that something had happened last night.

Lily ran straight up to Andrew and kissed him, they did not have to worry about being seen, and no one else was awake yet.

"Andrew tell me how you feel about me, please I need to hear it.

"Lilly baby, I love you with all my heart and soul. I feel lost and empty when I am away from you. You know that Lil, what happened?"

"Last night I had a talk with Chris, he asked me to forgive him and I did. He told me that he loved me and wanted me to give him another chance. Of course I told him no, he had tears in his eyes. I feel like such a horrible person," Lilly said as she started to cry.

"Lilly you are not the bad person here, he is. You have done nothing wrong!" Andrew said.

"Honey, I love you, you know that, but why do I feel this way?" Lilly asked.

'Because you hate to see other people hurt, you are a kid person, that's why my love," Andrew told her.

The shared one last loving embrace before Lilly went back to her common room. When she walked though the portrait hole she noticed Chris sitting in her favorite, clutching the book she bought for him to his chest.

"You know Lilly today would have been our anniversary. I never got to thank you for the book," He said flatly.

"You are welcome, Chris, but we can not keep doing this, we are over." Lilly said.

"I know sweet…. I mean Lilly. But I wanted to tell you why I was with Janie."

"Chris really I…" Lilly began but was cut off.

"Andrew," Chris said.

"Andrew?" Lilly said confused.

"Yes him, I was jealous. You were always spending time with him and not me.," Chris said in a whiny voice.

"Chris you know why, we had to prepare!" Lilly said as she could feel her anger rising.

"Oh spare me, he was always staring at you with those puppy dog eyes," He said with hate in his voice.

"Chris, I never cheated on you with Andrew!" Lilly said in a stern voice.

"No maybe not, but you did not waste any time hooking up with this Al person" he yelled.

"You cheated on me! You know what Chris," She took off her promise ring and threw it at him. "I am not the bad person here, you are!" Lilly turned on her hill and went up to her room.

When she got up to her bed she wrote to Andrew and told him what happened with Chris. After she was finished she noticed the other girls getting up and ready for the day.

Still fuming over conversation with Chris she decided to turn a few heads today. She got up and took a shower and got ready for her day.

As Lilly walked into the great Hall for breakfast all eyes were on her. Lilly had done her hair up with curls flowing down her face. She was wearing the perfect shade of red lipstick, a hint of green eye shadow that matched her eyes, black eye liner and mascaras. She looked gorgeous. Every guy in the room was watching her. She looked over at Chris. His mouth was hanging open. He always asked Lilly to wear makeup when they were together, but she hated wearing it.

Just then 4 owls came though the window and the dropped 4 large teddy bears around her. One bear had a letter pinned to it. She opened it and began to read.

_Lilly,_

_One bear for each day that I have been lucky enough to have you as my partner, my love, my other half._

_All my love,_

_Al_

_P.S. You look stunning today, but you are normally break takingly gorgeous you do not need all that make up_.

Just as Lilly read the P.S. it disappeared (Not the entire Letter, just the P.S.)

All the girls around her took turns reading the letter.

Oh my God Lilly, that is the sweetest thing I have ever read," Annie said.

"I know Al is the greatest man I have even known," Lilly said with a loving sigh.

Chris had enough. He got up and stormed out of the great hall without even touching his breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING HARRY POTTER…

A/N: Thank you all for being so paitent! I am still in the process fo moving. But here is the next update!

CHAPTER 5

The rest of the week flew by. Saturday, Lilly had a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw badly the final score was 380-60. Lilly was in such a good mood Sunday when she was heading out of the castle to meet Andrew she did not even see her Aunt Hermione step into her path.

"Going to Andrew's," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Lilly said nervously.

"Why are you meeting him?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Should she tell her the truth? No she might tell McGonagall.

"To work on our plan for Lord Macafoy." Lilly said confidently.

"Then you would not mind if I come along then." Hermione said smugly

"Actually yes I would. We are not sharing out plan with anyone. Last time Andrew nearly died because of it!" Lilly said in a huff.

Lilly left Hermione standing there dumb founded. She finally reached Andrew at the gate. He told her not to say a word until they got inside his house.

Once Andrew shut the door behind him Lilly said, "What was that all about?"

"Chris," Andrew replied simply

"What about him?" Lilly asked curiously.

"He cornered me. He asked me if I knew who this Al person is and asked if I had noticed a change in you."

"What did you tell him?" Lilly asked nervously.

"I told him I did not know this Al person, and I that you seems a lot happier these days."

Lilly smiled and leaned in to kiss him but Andrew backed away.

"Wait… I thought… I thought I saw Chris follow us to Hogsmeade." Andrew said.

"But how... I had to get special permission." Lilly said very confused.

"He is Head Boy; he is allowed to go to Hogsmeade any weekend."

"Do you think he is spying on us?" Lilly whispered.

"Possibly," Andrew said. "Hold on a second." Andrew mumbled a few words and flicked his wand.

"Now we may do as we please," Andrew said with a smirk.

"What did you do?" Lilly asked

"I put a silencing charm around the house and a charm that if some one were to look in the window they will see us going over papers and talking."

"So that means we could do what ever we want and not one would be the wiser?"

"You got it, baby." Andrew said

Lilly pulled him into her and kissed him. Finally after a few minutes she pulled away.

"Wow," Andrew said; "What was that for?"

"For all those gifts you sent me this week. You know you did not have to send me all those things, are you trying to Spoil me Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Who knows, maybe, maybe not? Or Possibly I am trying to make a certain ex of your jealous." Andrew said with a laugh.

"What! You did all this to make Chris jealous," Lilly yelled and ran to the bed room and slammed the door behind her crying.

A minute later Andrew came in. "Lilly, I was only joking, really. I gave you those gifts because I love you. I want to tell the world. I want to shout it from a mountain top. But I can't, at leas this way I can show you I love you. Please look at me baby," Andrew said as he was stroking her hair.

"I am sorry Andrew. I guess I am a little insecure. I know I do not want to be with Chris any more, but I feel guilty some how." Lilly said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Shh… Lilly don't worry. Today is about us, not Chris."

"You're right honey. I do love you. I feel like I have not truly kissed you in forever!" Lilly said

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Andrew said as he bent down and kissed her.

Lilly felt safe, she felt loved. When she was in Andrews Arms nothing else mattered. Lilly deepened the kiss. She wanted this more than anything. She loved Andrew; it was not like a puppy love she had felt for Chris, she was happy. For the first time in her life she was truly happy.

Lilly and Andrew made love for the first time. Andrew was shocked to find out something about Lilly.

Lilly fell asleep for an hour in Andrews arms. When she opened her eyes Andrew was watching her with loving eyes.

"Lil, did we really just do that?"

"Yes," Lilly leaned over and gave Andrew a soft kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" Andrew asked.

"I thought you knew." Lilly responded.

"No, I thought that you and Chris…" He would not bear to finish that sentence.

"No, I never could. Not while I was in love with you. I wanted to make sure my first time was special." Lilly said.

"Lilly, I have to admit, it was my first time also," Andrew said meekly.

What, what about Amanda, you guys dated during your 7th year." Lilly said confused.

"She wasn't you. She wanted to but I knew I could never truly be with any one but you."

Lilly was stunned Amanda told her that Andrew and her had "Professed their love for one another in the physical way."

"But Amanda said you guys were together, she said you loved her," Lilly said, she was visibly shaken.

"I never once told her that, she knew I loved you. She could not stand it. When ever you were around she would be all clingy and try to snog me but I would not let her." Andrew said proudly.

"I am so sorry love, I had no idea!

"Well what do I get if I deiced to forgive you?" Andrew said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter isn't mine (CRIES IN CORNER!)

CHAPTER 6

Lily kissed Andrew, their kissed turned in to more, before they could stop them self they made love for a second time, once they were finished Andrew noticed Lilly had tears in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you again baby, I am so sorry" Andrew said with concern in his voice.

"No you didn't hurt me, quite the opposite actually. You made me feeling things I never knew I could feel. I felt so alive!" Lilly said with a smile.

"Me too love… me too."

Lilly fell asleep again. She woke up a few hours later to Andrew softly calling her name.

"Lil, you have to wake up, you need to be back at school in 2 hours." Andrew said.

Lilly groaned inwardly. "I don't ever want to leave, I know I have to, I just hate it, I love it here. Would you mind if I took a shower?"

"No go ahead, I will fix some lunch." Andrew said.

"Thanks," Lilly said as she got up and talked to the shower.

Lilly finished her shower and they laid in bed together.

They laid talking until Lilly had to leave for Hogwarts.

Andrew walked Lilly to the gates he told her he would count the seconds until he could hold her in his arms again.

They waved good bye to each other, they did not dare hug, and they wanted to make sure no one suspected anything.

On her way back to the castle Lilly was practically floating she walked into the castle and decided to take a walk around the grounds she still had at least 2 hour until supper began.

Lilly walked around the castle with her head held hi. She was happy, she loved her life, and she loved Andrew. He made her happy. She had everything. Then her mood suddenly changed, as Chris stepped in front of her while she was walking around the Black lake.

"Have a nice time at Andrews?" Chris asked, with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Actually yes, we really are coming along in our plans." Lilly said, obviously lying.

"You know I had a nice little chat with Andrew my self." Chris said confidently.

"Oh you did, did you? And how did that conversation go?" Lilly asked very amused.

"I asked him about your little boyfriend Al." Chris looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"That's odd, he does not even know Al. Why would you ask him?"

"Because, I know you are hiding something Lilly, you are a terrible liar, and I plan to find out. You will be sorry that you ever left me."

"Oh, honestly Chris, get it through your head, I left you because you cheated on me. I left you, it was your fault, not mine, what are you going to do, find out who Al is and beat him up. Don't make me laugh Chris. You are just jealous, I have found a man that I love and that loves me back. He respects me, he treats me wonderfully, and he does not expect me to be some one I am not. Yes, I did love you, in the puppy dog, school yard way. Why can't you understand that?"

"Be that as it may, I still know you love me, I know you want me, just stop using this Al guy, and be with me, no matter how much you fight it, you know we belong together."

"Oh get real..." Lilly was cut off as Chris knocked her to the ground and started kissing her, he was pinning her down, he was really hurting her. His kissed hurt, he probed his tongue inside of hers, desperately trying to taste her, "Chris stop please your hurting me." Lilly begged.

Walking onto the school grounds Andrew decided to take the long way around before having dinner at the school. While he looked out him front of him. He saw two students getting hot and heavy on the ground next the lake. Normally he would break this up, but since his dreams had just come true with Lilly he decided to let them do as they wish, Andrew tried to make out who the students were. When the guy looked up and saw him. With a smirk Andrew would hardly make out he saw that it was Chris. _SO I guess Chris has finally moved on from Lilly. _

Or so Andrew thought when he saw that unmistakable red hair underneath Chris. It was Lilly, she was in trouble, and Chris was hurting her. Andrew started running at Chris. Until he heard Chris yell. "I Know you would take me back, Sweetums, I love you." Chris said as he leaned down to take Lilly's mouth in his. Andrew was stunned. Lilly was not fighting back, she was lying there. _She used me, she was back with Chris. How could she. _Andrew thought as he turned on his heel and stormed up to the castle.

Lilly was desperately trying to move, she could not, Chris had used an immobilization spell on her. She also could not speak;_ He must have used a silencing Charm on me. _ _How am I going to get out of this?_ Chris kissed Lilly roughly. She wished he was dead. She wanted Andrew. She could no longer see due to the fact Chris covered her eyes. She tried to pretend that Chris was Andrew. It was not working, Chris was so rough. She was in so much pain. She thought he was going to rape her, Chris tried taking Lilly's skirt off when Lilly heard the voice of an Angel.

"What is going over there?" She head a voice in the distance ask.

"Tell anyone that I forced you and I will kill you, Sweetums." Chris said as he took off the spells and charms he cast over Lilly. Chris was gone then she heard the voice again.

"Oh my God, Lilly are you ok?" It was her Aunt Hermione.

Lilly stood and tried to cover her self.

"Aunt Hermione, I think I need to go to the hospital wing." Lilly said before she collapsed to the ground.

Lilly was in the hospital wing until Tuesday night, she had to stay so long because she refused to tell any one what happened. Lilly had knee size bruises in each other her thighs. She also had hand prints size bruises on her arms from being held down, Madam Pomfrey and her Aunt Hermione figured she was attacked, but with out Lilly's helped they could not truly help her.

On Tuesday night Lilly asked her Aunt Hermione who never left her besides not to tell any one, not even her parents, she agreed, she also asked her Aunt Hermione to walk her to her dorm. Of course Hermione agreed

Once Lilly was safe inside her bed she closed her covering of her bed, put a silencing charm around her bed yet again and then put a sleeping charm on her self. She was thankful that she had a dreamless night. The next morning she did not come down for breakfast. He only went down for classes, and since Hermione still kept Lilly and Chris separated she tried her hardest to avoid eye contact with him. The only meal Lilly went to was Dinner, then she sat as far away from Chris as she should. She tried writing to Andrew several times but to no avail. He would not respond. He only did once on Friday, when Lilly write him during potions, Chris was staring at her licking his lips, she felt so dirty.

_Andrew are you there, I need you._

_**Lilly if you do not mind, I am in the middle of the class, do not bother me again, unless it is important, like if Macafoy attacks!**_

Lilly was shocked, Andrew was acting wired. She had no one. Even Alica and Annie weren't a comfort to her. She was all alone. Even though her Aunt Hermione tried to get her to talk, Lilly knew she couldn't. She knew if Chris was capable of hurting her like he did on Sunday, then he was capable of really killing her. She was still upset on Saturday, she cancelled Quidditch practice. Her team was upset. They had their big match against Slytherin in 2 weeks and they had to prepare. Lilly did not care; she could not be any where in the open where Chris could attack her.

Finally it was Sunday. She woke up with some hope, she would see Andrew, She would not tell him what happened. She was too scared and embarrassed. She asked Hagrid to walk her to Andrews's house, he agreed. He would do anything for his Goddaughter.

Once Lilly was safely on Andrew porch she waved by to Hagrid. Lilly knocked on the door, Andrew did not answer. Lilly finally dug her emergency key out of her bag. She let her self in and went in search of Andrew. She found him in bed still in his pajamas, staring blankly out the window.

"Baby, are you right?" Lilly asked.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew asked as her narrowed his eyes supiciously

"Baby, what are you talking about it is Sunday, our day?" Lilly said hopefully.

"Oh I thought you would be too bust with your boyfriend." Andrew said with hate in his voice.

"Andrew, what are you talking about, you are my boyfriend." Lilly said a bit confused.

"Don't act all innocent, you made love to me, you said you loved me, what was I not good enough? Was I so bad that you turn around about 20 minutes later you are shagging Chris at the Black Lake? And do not try to deny it, I saw you with him, you were letting him shag you."

"You saw & you did nothing?" Lilly yelled

"Right Lil, it was consensual, I saw you, and you were not fighting back!" Andrew yelled!

Consensual? You think this looks consensual?" Lilly said as she lifted up her skirt and showed him the bruises on her thigh, "Or you think this look consensual?" Lilly screamed as she lifted out her arms and show the hand size bruises on her arms. "Or if that is not enough proof to you does this look consensual?" Lilly said she lifted up her shirt and revealed deep scratch marks all over her chest.

Andrew eyes filled with horror. "Lil, Baby, I am so sorry, I just thought..."

"Save it, I do not care, you could have helped me, instead you thought I was back with Chris, How could you!" Lilly screamed as she ran and locked her self in the restroom. She was crying hysterically. She could hear Andrew pounding on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, I only dwell inside of it.

CHAPTER 7

"Lilly please, wait, I am sorry, Please talk to me."

After about 10 minutes of Andrew yelling through the door. He used an unlocking charm and entered the bathroom. To find Lilly curled into a ball in to corner balling.

"Lilly," Andrew said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Lilly shuttered just at the pressure.

"How could you Andrew, we was going to rape me. If my Aunt had not come he would have. I feel so violated.

"Baby, I am sorry, I thought he was hurting you at fist. I ran to help you and when I got with in ear shot he said that he was happy you two had got back together. When I was you just lay there, and not fight back, I thought you had gotten back with him. I was heart broken. I am so sorry Lilly; I will never doubt you again."

"Andrew, he put an immobilization charm on me and a silencing charm, I would not fight back. I wanted to die; all I could think of was never seeing you again!"

"Why didn't you tell some one?" Andrew asked.

"He said if I told any one he forced me, he would kill me, I believe him, and his eyes were different. He was crazy honey. He was really going to rape me." Lilly said as she stared to cry again.

Andrew bent down and scooped Lilly in his arms and carried her to his bed. "Lilly you stay here and rest. I am going to go kill that jerk!"

"No!" Andrew please do not leave me, I have been alone all week. I can not be alone any more. I am scared."

"Never Lil, You are here with me, I will escort you to every class if I have to, Chris will never hurt you again, and I will kill him if he ever looks at you wrong again."

Lilly did not know what to do. Her heart was conflicted. She felt her self being pulled in so many directions she felt like she was going to split into pieces. She was angry at Chris for what he did; she was angry at her self for being so naive. She also felt sorry for Chris, something was wrong with him. He did not seem like him self any more. Something was different about him ever since last week, he seemed purely evil.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Andrews words broke through Lilly's jumbled mind.

"I don't know what to do. I feel so many things right now; I feel hate, anger, pity, sadness, embarrassment. I feel like I am going crazy and there is nothing I can do to stop it,' Lilly said as she started crying again.

"Lil, you do not have to be anything right now, we have all day to figure something out, How have you been sleeping my love?"

"I haven't, I do not think I have gotten more then 1 hour of sleep each night since it happened. I am afraid he will come back to finish the…" Lilly could not finish the sentence.

"He will not ever hurt you again. I will make sure of that. Now I want you to sleep. You know you are safe here, you can trust me, I would protect you with my life, there is nothing that could hurt you here. Just sleep…" Andrew said as she pulled the covers over Lilly.

Surprisingly, Lilly fell right to sleep, she slept for hours, and finally Andrew figured he should wake her up so they can figure out what they were going to do about her safety.

"Lil, my love, wake up." Andrew said softly in her ear. She did not move he attempted the same thing again. Still Lilly was sound asleep.

Andrew gently place he hands on Lilly's shoulders and shook her slightly while saying, "Lilly it is time to get up honey." Andrew felt Lilly's body tense up underneath his hands

Lilly bolted up into a sitting position. She started screaming. "Chris please stop, your hurting me, please!"

Andrew there his arms around Lilly and held her there, not letting her go no matter how much she thrashed. "Lilly, it is me Andrew, Lilly please calm down, Chris is not here, he will not hurt you ever again."

Lilly suddenly stops thrashing and looked at Andrew for the first time, "Andrew, I am so sorry, I must have been having a night mare. I am so sorry!"

"Don't apologize my love, it is ok, you are safe, I am here. We just need to figure out what we are going to do." Andrew said just above a whisper as he held Lilly tightly.

"Andrew, I…" Lilly said

"What is it Lilly, you know you can tell me," He said as he held her even closer.

"I… Can't breathe, you're holding me to tight." Lilly said.

Andrew let go and let out a laugh, Lilly joined him. _It feels good to laugh again, I missed laughing! _Lilly thought to her self as she looked up at Andrew.

"Well, I do not want to tell on Chris. He is not him self Andrew, I have been replaying the incident in my mind, and he changed, he has not been him self since it happened, he is arrogant, rude, and tries to remind constantly me of what happened."

"Well, I do not want you any where near Chris!" Andrew said in a very protective voice.

"How is that possible, I have 2 classes with him and he is a Gryffindor!" Lilly said haistly.

"Then we have no other choice then to tell the Headmistress." Andrew said a matter-of-factly.

"No! He will be expelled or sent to Azkaban!"

"Well he deserves it!" Andrew said in a huff.

"Andrew, I know you are mad, I am too. But, something must have happened to him."

"Well we could tell the Headmistress…" Andrew began as Lilly glared at him, "Wait here me out. We could tell the Headmistress that you were attacked, but you never got a look at the person who did it, that way Chris stays out of trouble, and you get the protection you need."

"Well that might work, but that does not solve the problem of me being vulnerable between classes and in the common room." Lilly said shackily

"Come live with me!" Andrew said with a grin.

"What!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I said come live with me, I live close enough to the school, I could keep an eye on you, and make sure nothing happens, I could also make sure you have an escort to all you classes." He said as if it was the best idea he ever heard.

"McGonagall will never go for it." Lilly said

"She will if we sell your parents on the idea." Andrew said simply.

"And just how do you suppose we are supposed to do that?" Lilly said with a smirk.

"Your father wants nothing more then his little girl to be happy, and he knows we are working closely to defeat Macafoy. The way I see it we have two options. One, we tell everyone of our relationship and announce that we are moving in together, since you are of age and can make such a decision. Or two, we can convince your father that we need to be close together and tell him what happened, that week, and let him convince McGongall that you need to stay here."

Well we can't tell me parents about us, because I am afraid my father will do the killing curse on you. So it looks like we have to tell him about what happened and let him convince McGonagall, I don't know if she will go for it. Besides, what if they ask why I waited a week to report it?"

"Let me take care of that my love, all you have to do is tell them what happened, just leave out the part where it was Chris and tell them you could not see the person." Andrew said.

"Well, I hope this works." Lilly said hopefully. "When do you want to go tell them?"

"As soon as possible, We could owl your parents right away and have them meet us here for dinner." Andrew suggested.

"Ok that sounds good, I will owl McGonagall and tell her I will be back at Hogwarts later because we are having my family here."

With that each got up and began to write there respective letters.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMAER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

A/N: I am sooo sorry for the delay everyone. So I will be posting a lot more sooner I promise!

Chapter 8

It was 10 minutes before her parents we due to arrive for dinner, Lilly was a nervous wreck. She was pacing, Andrew was watching Lilly from an arm chair near the fire with a look of amusement on his face.

"Lilly come here and relax for a minute before you give your self an anxiety attack." Andrew said playfully.

"Oh alright," Lilly said and she walked over and sat in Andrews lap.

"Now, isn't this better," he said as he leaned in to kiss Lilly, when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my God that is them, they could have seen us, what am I going to do, I can't go through with this," Lilly said as she continued to pace.

"Well, are you going to pace all night or let them in?" Andrew said

"Right! Lilly said as she straighten her clothes and grabbed Andrew and walked to the door.

She opened it to find her Mum and Dad standing at the door with a bottle of fire whisky.

"Mum, Dad it is so good to see you, please come in!" Lilly exclaimed.

Once Harry and Ginny were inside Lilly hugged them both and Harry shook Andrews hand.

"Well, let's start on dinner," Andrew said as he led them to dinning room.

They chatted happily through dinner. After they had finished eating they all went to the sitting room and Lilly knew it was now or never.

"So Mum, Dad, we brought you here for a reason, something has happened." Lilly began.

Her mother look scared and her father looked like he was ready to draw his wand.

"Now before you jump to any conclusions please let me tell you I am fine. But, I was attacked and…" She could not finish her sentence before Harry broke in.

"Was it Malfoy! I am going to kill him! What happened, did he try to do an unforgivable curse on you.!" Harry's face was bright red, and he had a vein popping out of his neck.

"Mr. Potter, it was not Lord Macafoy. This is difficult Lilly please let her finish." Andrew looked over at Lilly and ushered her to go on.

"Well I was attacked, on Hogwarts grounds, after I had my Sunday afternoon visit to Andrew's, it was a student, at least I think it was. He attempted to rape me, he left some bruises and scratches, but luckily some one came and he ran off, but he said if I told any one he would kill me," Lilly explained giving them the abridged version.

"This happened a week ago and you did not tell us sooner?" Ginny said almost in tears, as she rushed up and held her daughter.

"Mrs. Potter, Lilly was frightened, she confided in me today, I am the first person she told, I said that we had to keep her safe, and this perpetrator could be anyone."

"Thank you for looking out for our Lilly," Ginny said

"Andrew, son, do you know who did this?" Harry asked.

"No sir, but I intend to find out. I know Lilly does not feel safe at Hogwarts any longer, after what happened in her first year and now this, so we have talked and if it is alright with you, and granted Minerva, if Lilly were to stay with me for the remainder of the School year."

Harry was taken aback he did not know what to say. Hogwarts is the safest place he knows, but if this really did happen to his daughter, then he wants her to be protected. He knows Andrew would protect her with his life.

"Andrew, Lilly would you mind if I had a moment to talk this over with my wife?" Harry asked.

"No problem Sir, we will be down the hall if you need us." Andrew said as he led Lilly out of the sitting room and into his bedroom.

"Andrew, I do not this is going well." Lilly said

"Hold that thought," Andrew said as he locked his bedroom door and turned and kissed Lilly passionately.

They broke apart. "What do you want to do if he denies us?" Andrew said.

"Well, I am of age now, and I will just tell them I am moving in, whether they like it or not!" Lilly said and she kissed him again.

He gave Lilly a quick kiss then he stepped away, "It is time to go back now my love." Andrew said

"Alright let's go?" Lilly said.

They walked back into the sitting room, and sat down next to each other and looked at Lilly's parents. They waited in silence until Harry spoke.

"Lilly, is this what you want?" Harry asked.

"Yes dad, this is the only place I feel safe any more." Lilly said honestly.

"Well sweetie, you father and I will support you no matter what. We will talk to Minerva. We will come to the school tomorrow. Until then I will Owl Minerva and inform her that you are staying here tonight, and that we will come for a meeting with you and Andrew first the in the morning." Ginny said.

"Thank you Mum & Dad, I really appreciate it," Lilly said as she ran up and hugged both of her parents.

"Well, Andrew would you mind if we used your owl to send a message to Minerva?" Harry asked.

"Not at all Mr. Potter, come with me," Andrew instructed as he led Harry out of the room.

"Andrew you are pretty much family, please call me Harry." Lilly heard her father say as they left the room.

"Lilly, so how long have you and Andrew been dating," Ginny asked.

"What, how did you know?" Lilly asked.

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other." Ginny said with a small smile.

"Oh my God, does Dad know," Lilly asked horrified.

"Please child, you father maybe a powerful wizard but he knows nothing about these sort of thing.

"Oh well, we have been together for 2 weeks," Lilly answered honestly.

"Well, despite what you might think, your father would be very happy that you were with Andrew, besides he only wants the best for you. Please Lilly tell me this was not some plan so you and Andrew could move in together." Ginny asked her daughter.

"No mother, I was really attacked." Lilly said as she showed her mother all of her bruises."

"I am sorry for doubting you honey, but I remember what it is like to be young and in love, so have you been intimate with him?" Ginny asked.

Oh on, what could she tell her mother, she could not tell her Andrew and her self made love, that would be too embarrassing.

"Well, umm…" Thankfully Lilly did not have to respond because her father and Andrew came back into the room, in deep conversation about Quidditch. Lilly was relieved.

"Well, Ginny and I better get going, we will see you both first thing in the Headmistress office." Harry said.

Lilly hugged and kissed her parents and bade them good night.

When her parents were finally gone, Lilly collapsed on the couch and sighed.

"It was not that bad my love. Besides, your parents allowed you to stay here." Andrew said as he went to kiss her.

A split second before he kissed her Lilly blurted out, "My mother knows about us."

Andrew froze, "Come again?" he asked.

"My Mother knows about us, she figured it out," Lilly said.

"Was she upset?" Andrew asked with a worried expression in his face.

"At first she thought that we were moving in together to be closer to each other, but I explained to her that I really was attacked and I showed her my bruises." Lilly explained.

"Well that does not seem so bad," Andrew said.

"Wait, it gets worse, she asked if we had been intimate yet." Lilly said just above a whisper.

"Uh, what did you tell her?" Andrew asked as he turned white as a ghost.

"Nothing, you and my father walked in and they left."

"WOOSH," Andrew let out a sigh of relief.

"Our relationship is getting harder and harder to hide." Lilly said.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Andrew asked.

"I have been thinking about it, maybe we should tell everyone. I am of age, and everyone who matters knows about the prophecy, they will understand."

"Lil, are you sure about this?" He asked

"Yes," she said as she gazed into his eyes.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" Andrew asked.

"Christmas, it will be perfect!" Lilly said happily.

"That, sounds wonderful, I can not wait," Andrew said as he held Lilly in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope Harry still isn't mine.

Chapter 9

They next morning Andrew and Lilly made there way to the Castle. The reach the stairs to the Headmistress' office where her parents were waiting for them

"Morning," everyone said to each other, the stairs began to move and Lilly, Andrew, Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs.

The entered the Headmistress' office and took a seat. The Headmistress' gaze swept over each person in her office before she spoke.

"I received your Letter yesterday Harry, I have to say I was slightly concerned. Could some one please explain to me what has happened." The Headmistress asked.

"Well Minerva, I was concerned for Lilly's safety. 2 Sundays ago Lilly was attacked on Hogwarts grounds by another student and she was nearly rapped. She is severely traumatized. Both Ginny and my self believe that she is no longer safe here at Hogwarts, you know the threat that is coming back this year. We both agree that Lilly should continue her schooling here, but we feel that she should go and stay in Hogsmeade with Andrew; we wished that you would allow this to happen. We never wanted to intrude on your ruling over this school but we are just trying to keep in mind what is best for our daughter." Harry said

"Well Harry, I can say that I firmly believe that Hogwarts is one of the safest places that any person could be, but I am inclined to agree with you. Madam Pomfrey informed me of Lilly's accident, though Poppy did not know exactly what happened to her, I was waiting for Lilly to come to me, I am glad that she told you two, I can say I know Lilly is a special girl, she deserves special treatment. I will allow Lilly to stay with Andrew for the remainder of the year, one more I will make sure some one escorts Lilly to her classes, incase this fiend attempts to strike again." McGonagall said.

"So you are ok with this Minerva?" Ginny asked in complete shock.

"Of course I am Mrs. Ginny, now if you do not mind it is time for breakfast, would you care to join us?" Minerva

Harry looked to his wife, "Why not, we would love to!" Harry said.

The five of them headed down to breakfast. Harry and took at seat at the platform with Minerva and Andrew. Lilly found her way to the Gryffindor table, and sat between and Alicia and Annie. She looked over at Chris, who smirked at her and licks his lips, me mouthed, "We can finish what we started tonight." Lilly shuttered, she felt sick. She concentrated on her breakfast.

She looked at the platform and put on a big fake smile for her parents. She finished her breakfast quickly, she walked out of the great hall and she felt an hand on her arm, she resisted the urge to scream. It was Andrew, with her parents.

"Lilly, I would like you to meet your escort between classes, a very good friend of mine Dobby," Harry said.

"Dobby is please to help out Little Miss Harry Potter," The small elf said.

"Thank you Dobby, please call me Lilly," Lilly said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Miss. Lilly, Dobby will hold your books for you!" Dobby said as he tried to grab Lilly's bag.

"Thank you Dobby, but I can carry my own bags." Lilly said as she bent down and kissed the house elf on the top of his head.

"Miss Lilly is too good to Dobby!" Dobby said as he blushed.

"Now Dobby, I expect you be waiting for Lilly after every class and walk her to every meal. She is the most precious thing to me and I expect you to take care of her, if you do your job right. I will give you 20 new socks!" Harry said with a smile.

"Dobby will not let anything happy to her Harry Potter, you have my word!" Dobby said as he grabbed Lilly hand and led her to potions

Lilly turned to her parents and Andrew and waved. Dobby escorted Lilly into potions, he checked to make sure Professor Weasley was in the class, "Miss Lilly I will be here after the class is over to pick you up." Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby," Lilly said she she took a seat.

"Lilly!" Hermione said.

"Hello Aunt, how have you been?" Lilly asked.

"You father owled me last night. I thought you were not going to tell him" Hermione said.

"I didn't, but I knew I could not be alone any more, I am so scared Aunt Hermione. I feel like it could happen again at any moment. I feel like I could be attacked again." Lilly started crying, Hermione pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Lilly it is ok, if you are scared to be alone, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, father asked the Headmistress if I could stay with Andrew. You know Andrew would protect me with his life." Lilly answered.

"I know sweetie, but you father does not mind that you are together with him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he does not know, yet. Mum does though." Lilly answered honestly.

"Oh, I see, are you ever going to tell your father?"

Yes, we are planning to tell everyone, the entire family on Christmas. I do not want to hide it any longer, we love each other. Besides I am of age now."

"Well I respect your decision what ever it may be. I will always be there to back you up, no matter what. Oh, do you wish to sit by Chris now, since he stopping being such a prat?" Hermione asked.

At the sound of Chris name, Lilly got very tense and got tears in her eyes, At first Hermione wrote it off as being torn up from the break up, but when Chris walked into class a few minutes later and attempted to sit next to Lilly, Hermione got her answer. Hermione watch as Chris came up behind Lilly and put an arm on her shoulder, Lilly started shaking uncontrollably and looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Mr. Wheeler, I thought I told you where to sit, now if you do not take your seat I will see to it that your house loose points, you get detention and that Head Boy position of your come under review by the Headmistress!" Hermione said, she knew what happened, Chris had attacked Lilly, she saw it in her yes, when Lilly mouthed thank you.

Chris did not look at Lilly for the remainder of the class, he left after the first class, since Lilly had double potions she stayed seated with Angie Gomez and tried to keep her eyes from tearing. Once Double potions was over Hermione dismissed the class.

"Miss Potter, would you mind staying after and helping me with something." Hermione asked.

"No problem Professor Weasley." Lilly said. Lilly wait for the class to empty. She walked up to her Aunt. "What do you need help with Aunt Hermione?"

"Lilly please take a seat." Hermione said. "Lilly, I know."

"You know what?" Lilly asked seriously

"I know that Chris was the one who attacked you?" Hermione said.

"What, wait how did you find out?" Lilly asked as she started to cry.

"I saw your reaction when Chris touched you, I put 2 and 2 together." Hermione said.

"Oh Aunt Hermione, you can't tell anyone, only you and Andrew know the truth, Chris has been him self, please do not tell any one!"

"If that is what you really want Lilly, then your secret is safe with me. Dobby would you please come in here?" Hermione yelled. Not more then two seconds later Dobby appeared before Hermione and Lilly.

"What can Dobby do for Mrs. Weasley and Miss Lilly" Dobby said with sheer delight.

"You will not need to escort Lilly to her next class, she will be with me, I will make sure she gets to lunch safely, you need to meet her after lunch." Hermione said.

Dobby looked a little sad but said nothing, "But Dobby that is not all I have another task for you." His face lit up.

"I need you to take this note to Professor Thomas and tell him Lilly will be missing Muggle studies today." Hermione said with a nod as she scribbled a note and handed it to Dobby.

"Dobby would be honored" The elf said as he bowed and disappeared.

"Lilly, we are going to my office to chat; I want to know what happened. I may not tell any one about Chris, but you are still my niece, and I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Magical world of Harry Potter, I only dwell in it.

CHAPTER 10

Over the next hour or so Lilly and her Aunt Hermione had a good talk. She was finally able to tell some one everything. She breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione walked Lilly to the great hall when she went and set between Annie and Alicia. Lilly suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she rushed out of the Great Hall and into the nearest girls lavatory. What little lunch she did have came up for a visit. She heard the door open and heard a man cough. _Oh no Chris followed me, _Lilly pretended to still be sick and grabbed her wand out of her robes and ran out of the stall with her wand at the ready.

"Chris, you will leave me the FUCK alone!" Lilly screamed, as she ran out of the cubical.

"Woah! Lilly it is Andrew please put your wand down." Andrew said looking a bit startled.

"Andrew, oh my I am sorry, I thought you were Chris," Lilly said as she started to cry.

"Lilly, what happened? Did Chris hurt you?" Andrew asked

Lilly ran into Andrew arms and started crying, "This morning at breakfast Chris mouth to me we can finish what we started tonight. Then today in potions, he put his hands on me. He started to whisper in my ear, when my Aunt Hermione figured out what happened and threatened him removal of his Head Boy privileges." Lilly shuttered.

"That is it Lilly I am going to Kill that bastard!" Andrew said as he turned to leave the restroom.

"NO, Andrew please, I am ok, My Aunt Hermione figured out that Chris was the one who... well you know what, please. I know this sounds strange but I think Chris might be under some spell of some kind." Lilly begged.

"Fine, for you my love, but this is the last time. If he does anything again. I will make him pay."

"Agreed," Lilly said.

"Why did you run in here sweetie, I was worried about you."

"Oh, I think I ate something that did not agree with me, but I feel better now, we better get back." Lilly said.

Andrew agreed. They walked back to the Great Hall. Lilly walked back to her seat avoiding Chris stare, she attempted to eat another bite of her sandwich but started feeling queasy again. She put it down, and had a chat with Alicia about her and Danny.

Lilly really enjoyed her time with Alicia; it made her miss Danny even more. She realized that she had not talked to him much this year. She made a mental note to send him a letter tonight once she got back to Andrews place.

Once the Great Hall started emptying, Lilly got up to go wait for Dobby. Before she even got to the door Dobby appeared and said, "Right this way Miss Lilly, Dobby here to be your escort!"

Lilly giggled, "Why thank you kind sir!" Lilly said as she bent down and kissed the tiny elf on the top of his head.

Dobby blushed redder then her Uncle Ron. He simply bowed and said, "Miss Lilly is too good to Dobby!"

They walked in silence the rest of the way to class. Lilly got a few stares from people, but she did not mind, at least Chris would not try and harm her.

Once they reached the door, Dobby spoke, Miss Lilly, I will not be picking you up from this class and escorting you to dinner, Mr. Dumbledore will be doing that."

"Thank you Dobby," Lilly said as she remembered something in her bag. It was a pair of Easter socks that had chicks on them. "For you Dobby!" Lilly said.

Dobby nearly cried, "Miss Lilly, thank you so much, I will treasure these gifts for ever!" Dobby said as he ran off. Lilly stifled a giggle and walked into Double Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Lilly took her seat, she was feeling better by the minute. She looked up and saw her Aunt Hermione talking with Professor Lovegood. She motioned over too Lilly and Lovegood shook her head.

Chris walked into the class and made a bee line for Lilly. She held her breath. Professor Lovegood turned to Chris and said, "No Mr. Wheeler, Professor Weasley has just informed me that you feel your self above the rules in her class, I will not stand for that in my class, so today you are going to be my helper," She conjured up a desk and place it next to hers. "Since you are the Head Boy, I am sure you could help me sufficiently. Now got sit at the front of the class and wait for my instructions." Professor Lovegood said with a smirk.

Lilly looks at her Aunt Hermione and mouthed THANK YOU.

Chris did not dare look at Lilly for the entire class, he left after the first session. Lilly felt relief when he left. She spaced out during the entire remainder of the class, when it was time to leave she looked up and saw Andrew waiting out side the door. He heart did a flip. She felt safe just looking at him.

"Mr. Dumbledore, here to escort me to dinner?" Lilly asked politely.

"Why yes Lady Potter," Andrew said.

"Well let's head to the Great Hall," Lilly said.

"No, not to the Great Hall, I have made reservations for us," Andrew said shyly

"Oh, well let's go then," Lilly said in an excited tone.

Andrew and Lilly walked just out side of the gates and he grabbed onto Lilly and apparated to a quite street. There was nothing impressive about the area, but when Lilly and Andrew walked in to the restaurant it was the most beautiful place she had ever been to.

"Ah, Mister Dumbledore welcome back this must be the lovely lady you speak so highly of." The man asked.

"Yes Vincent, this is my Lilly. Did you get the items I asked for?" Andrew asked.

"Yes sir," he handed Andrew a bag, "Mr. Dumbledore, Miss Lilly, this way so you can change into you appropriate attire." Vincent led them to a changing room.

"Andrew, this place is so nice. Are you sure it is not to expensive?" Lilly asked over the partition while change into the most elegant evening gown she had ever seen.

"Lilly, I told you before, My Grandfather left me everything, and when I came of age I inherited it all. We never have to worry about money my love." Andrew said.

Lilly and Andrew finished dressing and was escorted to their table by the man that Andrew called Vincent. Andrew took out a substantial amount of money and handed it to Vincent and whispered something into his ear.

Lilly could not help but be amazed. She had never been in such a nice place, and her father was Harry Potter!

Andrew and Lilly had a wonderful dinner, when the waiter came to see if they would like desert, Andrew spoke up and ordered a chocolate dish for them. They were talking and holding hands when suddenly Andrew grabbed Lilly's hand and led her to the empty stage. He sat her down on the only chair in front of the stage and a band suddenly appeared behind him and music started to play and Andrew started speaking.

"Lilly, you are my everything, I want you to know that I love you and I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you."

Andrew started singing.

I swear by the moon

and the stars in the skies

and I swear

like the shadow that's by your side

I see the questions in your eyes

I know what's weighing on your mind

you can be sure I know my part

'cause I stand beside you through the years

you'll only cry those happy tears

and though I make mistakes

I'll never break your heart

and I swear by the moon

and the stars in the skies I'll be there

I swear like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there for better or worse

'till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

and I swear

I'll give you everything I can

I'll build your dreams with these two hands

we'll hang some memories on the wall

and when (and when) just the two of us are there

you won't have to ask if I still care

'cause as the time turns the page

my love won't age at all

and I swear (I swear)

by the moon and the stars in the skies

I'll be there (I'll be there)

I swear (and I swear)

like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there (I'll be there)

for better or worse

till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

and I swear

I swear (I swear)

by the moon and the stars in the skies

I'll be there (I'll be there)

I swear

like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there (I'll be there)

for better or worse (better or worse)

till death do us part I'll love you

with every single beat of my heart

I swear I swear I swear

Lilly was in tears by the time Andrew finished the song, she knew now how much Andrew did care for her.

Jumping off the strange the band disappeared and her walked up and bent in front of Lilly. "Lilly I know we have been together for a short time, but I have loved you my whole life. I know it is too soon to get engaged, but that song explained my feelings for you. I love you more then anything, I will give you everything you ever want or need. I bought you something," Andrew said as he pulled out a box.

"Lilly this is my promise to you, I promise that in a few years from now, if you will still have me I would like to become engaged and marry you. I promise to love you with all my heart and soul, we have been destined to be together, before we had even known the other existed. Please accept this promise ring as a symbol of my love."

Lilly was sobbing now; she could not think straight, he looked up into Andrews eyes, all her inhibitions, her fears and worries meted away.

"Yes, Andrew I love you and I will accept this right," Lilly said between sobs.

The entire restaurant busted into applause as Andrew slipped the ring on Lilly's right ring finger. Lilly smiled, but that smiled soon faded when she clutched her hand over her mouth and headed to the nearest bathroom. She luckily made it to the bath room in time. _What is wrong with me!_ Lilly thought as she washed up. Suddenly it hit her lick a ton of bricks. She was a week late, _there is no way, I can't be…_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still isn't mine…..

Chapter 11

FLASH BACK

"Lilly watch out!" She heard Andrew scream as a blugger hit her right in the stomach during a Quidditch match in her 4th year.

Lilly blacked out from the pain as she fell from her broom and landed with a thud. Andrew tried his hardest to catch her before she fell but he was unsuccessful. Lilly woke up 3 weeks later at St. Mungos.

Andrew was sitting by her bed when she woke up. He had dozed off.

"Aaa…Andrew?..." Lilly said weakly.

Andrew immediately woke up, "Lil you're awake! I am going to go get your family."

"No Andrew please, don't leave me," Lilly said just above whisper.

"I won't leave I promise," Andrew said as he kissed Lilly's forehead.

"Andrew, what happened?" Lilly asked.

Andrew explained what happened on the Quidditch pith and how she wound up here.

"What is wrong with me," She knew there was something by the look in Andrews's eyes.

"No, I can't tell you, I think your Mum and Dad should be the ones," Andrew said with his eyes filled with sorrow.

"No, Andrew you are my best friend, I want you to tell me, please!" Lilly begged.

Andrew could not deny Lilly.

"Okay, The Doctors said that you had extensive damage from that Blugger. They said it was irreversible. They said that…" Andrew voice had trialed off.

"What, please Andrew tell me," Lilly said with tears in her eyes.

"They said there was so much damage that you would never be able to conceive a child Lil," Andrew said as she broke down and cried. Lilly had never seen Andrew cry before.

END FLASH BACK

Lilly heard a knock on the door; she hurriedly shook the memory from her mind. There was no way, she is unable to have children.

"Lilly, are you ok?" She heard Andrew say from behind the door.

"Yes honey I will be right out," Lilly said. She gathered her composure and walked out of the restroom. Andrew wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"What happened baby?" he asked.

"I guess all of the excitement got to me, I am sorry I did not mean to run out honey," Lilly said faking a smile.

"It is ok sweet heart, our desert is waiting for us, lets go," Andrew said leading her back to the table.

"Oh sweetheart, do you think we can get this to go, I am suddenly really tired." Lilly asked.

"Of course," Andrew said as he called the waiter over and settled the bill. They walked out of the restaurant. Andrew grabbed Lilly and the apparated home. Once inside they changed into night clothes, Dobby had brought all of Lilly's things over to Andrews that after noon. Lilly slipped into bed next to Andrew and pretended to be asleep, she could not sleep, her mind was wandering a mile a minute. She waited until the middle of the night and snuck out of bed. She dressed in a heavy coat and sun glasses and hid her unmistakable red hair under a cap. She went to an all night store and bought a pre maid pregnancy potion kit. She snuck into the kitchen and locked all the doors around and heated up the potion. She read the directions, if the potion stays clear you are not pregnant, if it turns pink, a girl and blue a boy.

She followed the instructions and pricked her fingers and dripped five drops of blood into the mixture, and waited 2 minutes, she took a deep breath and looked inside the cauldron. When she looked in the cauldron she signed deeply and with a wave of her wand the potion was gone and she snuck back into bed. She fell asleep. The next morning she woke up with a smile on her face, as she remembered what Andrew had done for her. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

Andrew murmured a soft moan and pulled Lilly on top of him.

"Good Morning Miss Potter," Andrew said in a deep voice.

"Good morning Mr. Dumbledore, how did you sleep?" She asked.

"With you next to me, never better," He said as he covered Lilly's mouth with his. He rubbed his hands over her back, Lilly moaned slightly.

Andrew attempted to take Lilly's shirt off and she tensed up. He felt her freeze and start sobbing.

"Oh My God, Lilly did I hurt you I am sorry," Andrew said as he jumped out of bed.

"No Andrew I am sorry, I guess I am just still shook up from the whole Chris ordeal. I know you would never hurt me. I just can't go through with it now. I am so sorry," Lilly said.

She started to cry and ran to the bathroom to get ready for school. She walked out and saw Andrew on sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Andrew I am sorry, please do not be upset with me," Lilly begged at his feet.

Andrew looked up and his eyes were wet, _Oh my God, he has been crying!_ Lilly thought to her self.

"Lil, I could never be bad at you over this. It is my fault that it happened. I should have came to your rescue. I failed you," Andrew said as tears ran down his face.

Lilly was shocked. She had only seen Andrew cry one other time. Her heart broke, it killed her inside to see the man she loved more then anything cry. She started to get chocked up.

"Andrew, I want you to know that I do not blame you for what happened. I would have thought the same thing. It happened because Chris is crazy it would have happened, wether you stopped it last week or not. I love you. Do not blame yourself. I want you to know that last night was the most amazing night of my life. You made me feel so special. I was not going to tell you this until I had time to think about it but, I have been feeling very sick for the past few days. I snuck out of bed late last night while you were sleeping. I got a Pregnancy potion kit. I made the potion in the kitchen. I know it was foolish of me to even contemplate the idea, I know the healers at St. Mungos said I could never get pregnant. But I had to be sure. I took the test. And it turned blue. Andrew we are going to have a baby boy!" Lilly said as tears rolled down her face.

Andrew stayed quite for a long time. When he finally looked up at Lilly and gazed deeply into her eyes he spoke," You…me… We… I am going to be a dad?" Andrew said out of pure shock.

"Lil, we are going to be parents!" Andrew said as he jumped up and down and took Lilly in his arms and swung her around and kissed her over and over again. He was so happy. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh no, what are we going to tell everyone?" He said as he went as white as a ghost.

"Well if you trust me, I have a plan." Lilly said with a big smirk


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my original plots and characters.

CHAPTER 12

The next week flew by; before she knew it school was out. Then the following week was Christmas. She and Andrew had nearly been together for a month! It was now Christmas morning and they were at the Burrow, her grandparent's house. They had opened their presents and they were all lounging around in the sitting room. Lilly stood up and cleared her throat.

"First of all I want to say how much I love you all. Each of you has helped me so much. As you all know Lord Macafoy is set to return in a few months. Andrew and I have worked tirelessly and we have a battle plan! On another note you are all aware that Chris and I broke up a while ago. He proved to me that there are very few men I could trust.

My Uncles and Grandfather!

My best friend and Cousin Danny.

My father, I love you daddy!

And last but not least Andrew," Lilly said. As she pointed to Andrew and he stood up and walked to her.

"So I have an announcement to make. Andrew and I have decided to be together. " Lilly said as she closed her eyes expecting yelling, screaming, and possibly a few hexes thrown at Andrew. But what she heard was laughter and praises

"Oh, it is about time, honestly!" Her grandmother Molly said.

"We knew it was bound to happen," her uncles Fred and George and George said in unison.

Harry stood up and walked over to Lilly and Andrew, He shook Andrews hand and said "Welcome to the Family, son." Then Harry turned to Lilly and kissed her on the fore head. "My sweet Little Lilly, I love you so much. I was hoping you two could get together," He said as he walked back to the chair and sat down.

"Well I am so happy you all feel this way. I want you all to know that I love Lilly very much and that is why I gave her this promise ring." Andrew said as he lifted Lilly's hand to show everyone. They got nothing but praise. Lilly was so happy, _this is going so well! _She thought to her self.

"There is one smaller announcement," Lilly said softly. "I'm pregnant."

The room went dead silent.

"WHAT?" Danny yelled in disbelief.

"Lilly and I are going to have a baby boy!" Andrew said as she hugged Lilly and smiled.

The room was so quite you could hear a pin drop. Lilly looked up and met her fathers eyes and all she saw was disappointment, Harry hung his head and crossed the room and went up stairs and lock him self in a spare bedroom. The rest of the male members of her family followed suite sans Danny.

No one spoke for the longest time; Lilly eyes were starting to tear up, when Danny finally spoke.

"Andrew, how could you do this to us, you were my best mate!" Danny yelled turning tomato red.

"Dan, this had nothing to do with our friendship. This is about me and Lilly. I love her and we are going to raise this baby together.

"You will get married as soon as possible, tomorrow ever, I could…" Molly started but was interrupted by Lilly.

"No Nana, we are not going to get married. Nothing is going to change. We will continue to love together, I will go to school, Andrew will teach and we will defeat Lord Macafoy together. In the future, if and when we decide to marry we will let you all know." Lilly said as calmly as she could. Danny got up and stormed up the stairs, so did her aunts to find their husbands. He grandmother stood and walked to the kitchen and started cleaning. Leaving only Andrew, Lilly, Ginny and Hermione in the room.

"Lilly, I can't say I approve entirely with this, but I will support you no matter what," Ginny said with a reassuring smile.

"Lilly, you are old enough to make your own decisions, we have always been close, and I promise no matter what you have my support." Hermione said, "Now I have to go find your uncle Ron before his head explodes."

Hermione left and went upstairs. It was dead quite, before Andrew spoke, "Mrs. Potter, I know this was not expected, but I want you to know that I love Lilly, I always have. I plan to take care of Lilly and this baby for the rest of our lives; I swear that I will not let Macafoy hurt her."

"Andrew, I know you love Lilly, you actually remind me of my husband, when we were young. Harry will come around. Lilly, I know he is not mad. He is just disappointed; he wanted such great things from you." Ginny said.

"Mum, but this is a great thing, I know I wanted to be an Auror, but being a mother is so much better, I have the most amazing feeling. I know Dad is disappointed but I love Andrew, and I know grandma is upset, but I am not going to get married just because I am having a child, I do love Andrew, eventually I do want to marry him, but I want to make sure Lord Macafoy is defeated. Nothing is going to stop me this time."

"Lil, you are so strong, but just think carefully about everything. Now I think you and only you should go up to the attic and talk to your father, Andrew you can stay down here with me just in case Harry wants to hex you." Ginny Said carefully

Without another word Lilly rose and went to the attic in search of her father.

She slightly tapped on the door, "Come in," She heard a soft voice say.

"Daddy, I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you. Please do not hate me!" Lilly said as she started to cry.

"Cupcake, how could you even think I hate you? I love you more then anything is this world, you are my little princess. I just thought you wanted to much more for your life?" Harry said.

"I know Dad, I have wanted to be an Auror, I wanted to follow in your foot steps, I still could be, but I want to be a good Mum, I want to raise this baby with Andrew, and eventually maybe get married, after Macafoy is defeated. Daddy, I know you are disappointed in me, and it breaks my heart, but something's are just meant to be." Lilly said.

"Wow, I guess I still see you are my brave little 11 year old, I still see you as you were when you first went to Hogwarts. I know you are of age now, but it is hard for me to let go, you are my baby, and now you are going to have a baby of your own." Harry said with a sigh.

"Daddy, please come down and talk to Andrew, please be nice, I love him." Lilly said.

"I promise," Harry said.

Harry and Lilly walked down the stairs, Harry holding on to Lilly's shoulder and they walked down the stairs, when they walked into the sitting room all the color left Andrews face.

"Mr. Potter, please let me explain, I know you think we deceived you, we did not, Lilly did get attacked, she is still my best friend, and I care for her, I will never let her or our baby get hurt..."

"Andrew, Andrew, son, please call me Harry, I know you love my Lilly, I am not mad, I just want the best for her, please promise me that you will do everything in your power to insure her and my grandson's safety." Harry said.

"I swear to you Mr... Harry, I will protect them with my life." Andrew stammered.

"Well then," Harry said extending his hand, "Welcome to the family." Harry said as she shook Andrews hand and then pulled him into a hug. "You all can come out now," Harry said as the Weasley family came barreling down the stairs.

Everyone was congratulating them, except Danny. Lilly hardly noticed him all red faced sitting in the corner.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Le Sigh Still not mine….

Chapter 13

Christmas was over, it was Now New Years Eve, Danny, Alicia, Chris and Annie we at the Three Broom Sticks waiting for midnight. Alicia noticed that Danny was very quite, she had not seen him in weeks, and they were supposed to be having a good time, she could tell that he was upset.

"Danny, what is wrong love?" Alicia asked him.

The Weasley's and family had promised not to tell anyone that Lilly was in a family way. _Should I tell them, I mean we are all best mates._

"It is Lilly," Danny said quietly

"What about Lilly," Chris asked a little too eagerly.

"I can't say." Danny said.

"Why not love, she is out best friend too!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Fine, I will tell you three, but you must promise that you will never, tell anyone, especially Lilly that you know." Danny said.

"Promise," Annie, Chris, and Alicia said in unison.

"Lilly is Pregnant." Danny said.

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed.

"DID AL GET HER PREGNANT?" Chris yelled.

"Chris, keep your voice down, and no she was never dating anyone named Al, she has been with Andrew since you two broke up." Danny said.

"Oh my god! Why didn't she tell us, she is our best friend!" Annie said, she was very upset.

"She barley told our family on Christmas." Danny said.

"So is that why she moved in with Andrew?" Alicia asked.

"No, she was attacked, some one attempted to rape her, a few weeks ago," Danny said. "They moved her in with Andrew for her safety."

"So, she leaves me and runs off with that half wit, and gets her self knocked up!" Chris yelled and left the 3 Broomsticks in a huff.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Le Sigh

Chapter 14

Approximately two hours before midnight Lilly and Andrew were sitting on the couch listening to music and talking. Lilly got up to go to the kitchen to refresh her drink, about half way there Lilly doubled over and let out a shocking noise that made Andrew up to his feet and run to Lilly's aid.

"Lil, what's wrong, is it the baby?" Andrew asked as he led a very dazed Lilly back to the couch. There was a glazed over look in here eyes, like she was in a hypnotic state. Suddenly here eyes cleared and she started shaking uncontrollably.

"Honey what is the matter?" Andrew asked.

"He knows!" Lilly shrieked

"Who knows?" Andrew asked.

"Macafoy, he knows about the baby, he is scared. He is going to try to kill the baby," Lilly said as she started crying hysterically.

"Lilly, how do you know this?" Andrew asked a little confused.

"The baby and I saw it." Was all Lilly was able to say.

"I thought you only had your vision while you were sleeping?" Andrew asked.

"I do, but it was like the baby was showing me," Lilly said a little unsure of her self.

"Lil, how is this possible?"

"I don't know… but I am scared."

"Shhhhh… Lilly you are safe; I won't let anything happen to you or our baby." Andrew said very calmly.

"Andrew, my family is the only ones who knew. How did Macafoy find out?" Lilly said with a shudder."

"I do not know but first thing in the morning I am going to find out!" That night Andrew send owls to every one of who knew about Lilly's pregnancy.

The next morning once all of the family members were in Andrew's sitting room he put a strong locking charm on all the exits.

"We have brought you all here because there is a problem. You all know that Lilly has vision in her sleep. Well last night while still awake the baby had a vision; Lord Macafoy knows about the baby." Andrew said

There were gasps coming from the entire room.

"I need to know who told anyone about the baby" Andrew asked calmly.

No one said anything.

"DAMN IT! He is going to try and kill Lilly and the baby, WHO TOLD SOME ONE!" Andrew yelled with such force.

After about 30 seconds of silence Danny spoke.

"um… last night I kind of told our friends. They were worried about Lilly and it kind slipped."

"What do you mean friends, what exactly did you tell them." Andrew growled.

"Well, they were asking why Lilly moved in with you and I told them she was attacked, and that she was Pregnant with your baby, It was Alicia. Annie and Chris, I do not see what the…" Danny said as he got cut off.

"WHAT! You told Chris how could you!" Lilly screamed as she ran to her bedroom.

Andrew muttered the unlocking spell and growled, "Everyone out of my house. Danny you have no idea how much damage you have just caused." Andrew said as he ran to the bedroom after Lilly.

After about 20 minutes of attempting to calm Lilly down Andrew escorted Lilly back to the sitting room. Andrew was surprised to see Harry, Ginny Hermione, and Ron still sitting where they had left them.

"Andrew I know you wanted everyone to leave but we wanted to talk." Harry said.

In no mood to be polite and said, "Fine, talk"

"Why is it so horrible that Chris found out?" Harry asked.

"Harry, that is Lilly's decision to make and she does not want to share…."

"Andrew, it is ok. Dad, Mum, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, I am going to tell you who attacked me… It was Chris. He said he would kill me if any one ever found out. But, before you go and kill him hear me out. I think Chris is being controlled by Macafoy, not by Poly Juice, not by the imperious curse either, it is different. I feel like Macafoy is inside him. Ever since the day that he followed me here." Lilly said

"Well, why didn't you tell us earlier sweetie?" Ginny asked.

"Because, I was not sure until Danny told me that Chris knew. It is the only possible explanation."

"We can't very well let you fight Malfoy in your condition!" Ron said in an over protective tone.

"Be my condition as it may, I think this baby is the key to defeating Macafoy. His is nearly a month old and he is already getting visions. He is very powerful, I do not know how to explain it. But I can feel just how powerful this baby is." Lilly said.

"I completely trust you, you the way I see it you have two choices. One, you back down, let Andrew and I take care of that Ferret. Two, we inform McGonagall, and prepare, all of us together. We are not going to do this alone. Maybe you can get a premonition at will, if the baby is this powerful then maybe he can get them at will. Either way Lilly you need to stay safe, stay away from Chris." Harry said

"No Dad, I am not afraid of him any more, I know I can do it. I know I can defeat Macafoy. But, if we put the killing curse on Chris, the real Chris will die. We need to figure out a way to separate Macafoy from Chris, just long enough to do an Unforgivable curse on Macafoy. The only problem is I do not know of a spell strong enough for it to work," Lilly said. "Now if you all would not mind, I am suddenly feeling very tired. If you want to talk more you all may come over for dinner tonight. Now I need to go rest."

Lilly laid in the bed and fell instantly asleep she was dreaming about watching her baby grow up, growing old with Andrew and living a normal quite life in the county. Suddenly everything changed. Her dream began to feel real. She would have sworn it was real, except her belly was now huge.

She was only seeing flashes of a scene. She could tell it was the morning of Graduation, She saw her self standing with "Chris" he was rubbing her belly, telling her that once he was born the dark magic training needed to start right away.

The next flash she saw Andrew. He grabbed her hand. Then the last flash she saw was Macafoy's body crumpled on the floor.

Lilly sat up in bed drenched in sweat. She knew what she had to do. All she needed to figure out now was how to break it to her family.

She knew she could not even tell Andrew of this plan. She had to be strong. She did not want to go through with this but it was the only way. She busied her self all day avoiding Andrew. She left to go shop in Hogsmeade for a while. Once Dinner was supposed to start she felt it was safe to venture back home. Everyone was waiting for her. She sat down and ate her meal in silence. Once dinner was over she knew it was time to spill the beans. Once everyone was gathered in the sitting room Lilly spoke.

"I...I had a vision today. Though it was not complete, I know what I have to do. I have to cross over to the dark side. Though not fully. I need to make Macafoy who is inside Chris to believe that I love him, that I want him to raise our baby; that I want to be bad." Lilly said a little shakily.

"No, I am not going to let you do it; I am not going to deliver you into the hands of that monster." Andrew said.

"Andrew, trust me. I know what I am doing." Lilly said a little more confidently.

"Lilly, are sure this was a vision not a dream?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was unlike any other vision I ever had, it felt real, I could feel Chris's touch on my swollen belly, I could feel the relief of seein Macafoy laying there unmoving.

"So you want to go through with this plan?" Andrew asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I want Macafoy to be defeated once and for all." Lilly said sure of her self.

"Harry, you still own 12 Grimmiulad place don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Hermione, why do you ask?"

"You have to changed anything about it have you?"

"Of course not, you know after Sirus died, I kept it the same." Harry said.

"Great, I think I might have a plan, I will owl you all if when it is ready, Ron sweetheart don't wait up." Hermione said as she apparated.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, If I did do you really thinkg I'd be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 15

Andrew knew Lilly was scared. He knew that this was the most frightening thing she was every going to go through. She was being strong for her family. He needed to be strong for her.

Everyone sat for a while and talked. Lilly was putting on a good show, Andrew knew she was terrified.

Once everyone was gone, Andrew and Lilly were resting in the sitting room, not saying anything, Lilly's head was lying in Andrew's lap. She was thinking about everything she has gone through since she began at Hogwarts. _Is it all worth it? _She thought to her self. She sighed deeply. Andrew felt her sigh, what could she say to her, he was so unstable with his emotions right could how could he make Lilly feel better?

"Lil, I wish I knew of some inspiring thing to say to make you feel better, but I don't. The only thing I know is that I love you. More then I could ever explain. I devote my self to you here and now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will protect you and our baby until the end of time. You are my entire world. You always have been, and you always will be." Andrew said as she stroked her cheek.

Lilly breath was taken away. She felt so much love at that moment she felt as if her heart were going to explode. She knew that that they were going to be together forever. She sat up. She looked Andrew deep into his eyes and kissed him with more passion they she had ever before.

Lilly looked into Andrews eyes, she slowly found the bottom of his shirt and raised it over his head; she threw in on the floor. Andrew backed away from Lilly and looked into her eyes once more.

"Lilly, are you sure?" Andrew asked knowing very well that she was still very upset about what happened to her a few weeks back.

"Andrew, you are my sole mate, we belong together, I was scared that you would hurt me and leave me. What you just said to me truly proved to me once and for all how much you love me. I love you too. I want nothing more then to make love to you. I know I am still upset about what happened, am I not going to let it ruin my life. I love you more then words can express. Just please be gentle."

With a deep growl Andrew attacked Lilly's neck he gentle sucked and nibbled at her neck. Lilly and Andrew made love for the first time since the incident. Lilly never felt safer then when she was in the arms of the love of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thannk you to my two loyal reviewers! Morgaine00000016 & lovly elley. it means so much to me that ya'll take the time to read my Fic. If you would please read my other one shot it is a R/H Songfic Challenge from my best friends site Hogwarts Trins. It is called "Don't Yhink." Also, could you please recomend my stories to your friends. I will also be starting a new fic soon. It will be called "When I fall In Love." It is a Dr/Hr story. But I will always be a R/Hr Shipper! I just like to experiment! So thank you for listning to my rabling!**

XOXOXOXO

NESSA SUE

DISCLAIMER: Nope Still don't own it!

Chapter 16

After a few hours Lilly woke, she felt like she was floating, her entire body felt alive. She had never felt such great pleasure before.

Andrew awoke a few minutes later. He laid perfectly still. He watched Lilly's face as she replayed their encounter over and over again in her mind.

"God, you are beautiful in the morning!" Andrew said as he started kissing her neck

"Honey, I did not know you were awake yet." Lilly said in a surprised voice as she rose and moved in to the kitchen.

Andrew frowned; he would make love to her every moment of every day if he could.

He got up and followed Lilly to the kitchen.

Lilly walked into the kitchen and noticed an owl pecking at some left over crackers. She walked up to the owl and saw a note attached to his leg. She untied the note and the owl flew away.

She knew the hand writing on the envelope, from her Aunt Hermione. She felt arms go around her and start kissing her neck.

"Andrew, not now, Hermione sent us a letter." Lilly said a little perturbed.

Andrew let out a long sigh, "Open it then, let's see what she has found." Andrew said

Lilly opened the letter carefully. She read over the letter once before reading it out loud to Andrew.

_Lilly and Andrew,_

_I think I might have found the incantation to separate Malfoy from Chris. I can not say in this letter, please meet me at my house the night before you are to return to Hogwarts. We will then discuss the plan then._

_Hermione_

Lilly sat there for some time letting everything sink in. _I am really going to go through with this aren't I? _She thought to her self before Andrew spoke.

"You are really going to go through with this aren't you?" Andrew asked with a heavy sigh.

"Oh Honey, I know this must be so hard on you. I wish I did not have to do this, but I know this is the way it has to be, I have seen it, and you know I can not ignore a vision; especially one this strong." Lilly said as she looked into the eyes of her baby's father and one true love.

"Lil, I know but it is going to kill me inside to know that you have to pretend to be with that monster. I love you so much; I do not want anything bad to happen to you or the baby."

"I know, but the way I figure it, I can tell Chris that we broke up but my parents are still insisting that I live here, I will tell him that I want nothing more to do with you, and I want him to raise the baby, I will avoid kissing him, and he will not in any way try to force me to do anything, he knows the baby is strong. Besides every night I will come home to you, we can just make sure to keep that concealment charm on the house incase he starts to suspect anything," Lilly said.

"Lil, I trust you, but I do not know if I agree wholeheartedly with this plan, he will have his hands all over you. How are you going to stop him from kissing you?" Andrew said with a heartbreaking look.

"I guess we will have to climb that mountain when we get to it, besides, I do not want to think of Chris or Macafoy if I do not have to. Now where were we before we got this letter?" Lilly smirked and she pulled Andrew into a tight embrace.

Over the next few days Lilly and Andrew were inseparable; they went everywhere together and did everything together. They spent their days lounging around having deep meaningful discussions, eating, and playing games; they spent their night's lovemaking, touching, feeling, and tempting one another. They both never wanted it to end. Everyday they were falling deeper and deeper in love. Lilly knew it was going to be hard, she knew that it was going to eat away at her, but it was for the good of wizard kind. If she did not defeat Macafoy he would rise to power and take over the magical world. He would be stronger then Lord Voldemort him self. She had a big job ahead of her; she fully realized what he father was talking about all those years ago about her being a Potter. She was strong, she was going to defeat him if it was the last thing she ever did.

Lilly woke up in a daze. She replayed the previous night's events in her mind. She had gone to her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's house. They went over the plan so many times her head started to spin. She was very lucky that her Aunt Hermione had come up with such a great plan. She had found the incantation. It was now up to Lilly, she was going to get through this, and when all ways said and done, she and Andrew were going to be together forever.

She got out of bed and did not want to wake Andrew. She got in the shower and decided what her battle plan would be. When she was finished with her shower she got up and got dressed, she went into the kitchen and sat and waited, for what exactly she was not sure, she needed some kind of sign, suddenly she got really dizzy, she was having a vision. She saw flashes, She saw her in a wedding dress, holding Andrews hand, she was her self on platform 9 ¾ waving good bye to a sandy haired little boy. She saw her self holding a baby girl.

Just as suddenly as the vision came it left. She felt fulfillment. She felt confident. She saw what he life was going to become; she knew everything was going to be alright. She has the biggest grin on her face when Andrew walked into the room.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you smile," Andrew asked.

"No, not today at least," Lilly said as she threw her arms around Andrew and gave him a big kiss.

"Lil, it is not too late to back out, we can still change the plan," Andrew said.

"No, I am ready, things are going to work. If will all be over in a few months time." Lilly said confidently.

Lilly kissed Andrew again, before she left. Dobby was waiting at the gate for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****Morgaine00000016****Thank you so much for being the most awesome reviewer! I really appreciate that you read my story! So I was going to wait until tomorrow, but this one os espically for you! Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER :I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, if I did I wouldn't share it with anyone! HAHAHA

Chapter 17

"Miss Lilly, it is so good to see you again! Dobby misseded you!" Dobby beamed.

"I missed you too Dobby! Did you have a good Holiday?" Lilly asked the elf.

"Oh, yes, Dobby got 5 pairs of socks from Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby loves socks!" Dobby exclaimed.

"Good because I have something for you, it isn't just socks, but I hope you like it!" Lilly said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a box and handed it to Dobby. "Go ahead Dobby open it!" Lilly said excitedly.

Dobby excitedly opened his present. His face light up at the sight of his present. Lilly got him a matching outfit with a hat, socks and shoes.

"Miss Lilly, this is too nice, Dobby can not accept it!

"Nonsense Dobby, it is a gift, I wanted to say thank you for all you have done for me." Lilly said.

Dobby began to tear up, "Thank you Miss. Lilly, Dobby will love it forever."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. As they walked up to the castle, Lilly took a deep breathe, she was ready. Dobby escorted her to the great hall, Annie, Alicia and Chris were all sitting together, there eyes widened as Lilly took a seat a few down from them. Lilly started filling her place. _Show time_ She though to her self.

She allowed her self to look up into Chris's eyes, she smiled and him and winked. Chris was stunned. He did not know what to think, was she actually making contact with him? He was confused. Lilly went back to eating when Andrew walked in, she smiled sweetly at him, making sure Chris was watching, once Andrews back was turned she turned back to Chris and pointed to Andrew and rolled her eyes, she discreetly blew a kiss to Chris. She looked down at her food, trying to fight the urge to throw up. When he looked back up at Chris he had a smile on his face.

Lilly finished her meal without looking at any one, she rose and met Dobby at the door, and he escorted her into the Potions class room. Hermione was waiting. Lilly and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, Lilly took a seat, a few seconds later she heard some one running down the hall, she pulled out her quills and parchment, she was getting ready for her day when Chris walked in. Lilly flashed him a suggestive smile. But then turned her self back to getting her desk ready. Chris walked up and attempted to sit next to Lilly.

"I do not think so Mr. Wheeler! I know you and Lilly are friends and all but I will not allow you to disrupt my class, please take another seat." Hermione said firmly

Lilly looked over at Chris and frowned, she mouthed _sorry_. Chris took the table next to Lilly. She turned to look at him slightly as giggled.

Soon the class was under way. They were busy brewing a complicated potion. Lilly stopped what she was doing and scribbled a note. She passed it to Chris when Professor Weasley was not looking. Chris franticly opened it and read it.

_Chris,_

_You are looking good today. Listen, I need to talk to you about some things, I miss you so much baby. Please write me back. They are guarding me like Fort Knox. I will write you a longer letter when I get a chance._

_All my love,_

_Your Sweetums._

Chris was stunned. His jaw hit the floor;_ maybe the plan is working after all! _He thought to him self.

He quickly scribbled a note back to Lilly.

_Sweetums,_

_I knew you would come to your senses, I missed you too. I can't wait to see what you have to tell me. Does this mean what I think it means?_

_Your love forever,_

_Chris_

Lilly read the letter and wanted to be sick, but she put on a fake smile and looked up. She winked at him and nodded. Just then it was time for Chris to leave. Lilly stood up to stretch. As she did Chris walked by and pinched her round behind. He made a low moan, soft enough for only then to hear, when Lilly turned to face him, he licked his lips and nodded goodbye to her.

Lilly watched him leave. She let out a big woooossshhhh. _At least the plan seemed to be working._

Lilly grabbed her notebook out of her pocket and started writing franticly.

_Andrew, it is working, he is falling for it, I just please need you to tell me that I am doing the right thing, and that not matter what you see between Chris and myself that you will love me forever! I love you so much Andrew, it is so hard to pretend like this!_

_**Lilly, I love you more then life it's self, I know this is part of the plan, I know that you do not want him, and of course I will still love you from the deepest part of my heart.**_

_Good, that is what I needed to hear, I better get back to my potion, I love you!_

_**I love you too, see you tonight.**_

The remainder of Lilly's day seemed to fly by. She even managed to get through double Defense Against the Dark Arts with out so much and feeling sick while flirting with Chris.

During Muggle Studies Lilly wrote Chris the letter. She handed it to him as he was leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_Chris,_

_I know I have been distancing my self from you lately, I am so sorry. I do love you more then anything. I had to do my part to fulfill the destiny. I know I am not making any sense right now, but I promise you what I did, I did for us. I want you to know that this person Al, is in fact Andrew, I could not tell you the truth because I knew you would have killed him. I pretended to be in love with Andrew, I made him get me pregnant. This is all part of the plan. I hated every minute out. While I was with him, I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming your name. I had to make sure I was pregnant by a Dumbledore, this baby that I am carrying will be the most powerful wizard ever. I am sick of Andrew, and my father trying to map out my life, I have chose power over what is right, I saw in my vision me and you raising this baby, he will be more powerful the Voldemort, more powerful then Lord Macafoy, he will be even more powerful then the great Merlin. I want to be with you, I want to raise this baby on our own. There is a tiny problem. Everyone must still think that we are on the light side; everyone must think that Andrew and I are still together, though the thought of him revolts me to no end. I will have to continue to live with him, but I will be able to sneak away to meet you. Please tell me you feel the same way, please return my letter. I love you. _

_Love forever,_

_Your Lady Lilly_

Lilly shuddered at the though of that letter, she hated the fact that she had to pretend to be evil. She hated the fact that she had to act in love with Macafoy him self! Bleh!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my left shoe… ok that wasn't very funn.. crap ok here goes

**CHAPTER 18**

At dinner that night an owl swooped in front of her and dropped a letter, she knew it was from Chris.

_To the most gorgeous woman in the world,_

_I not only feel the same way, I have been waiting for the longest time to hear you say those thing, I want to raise this baby with you, I want to be the father of the most powerful wizard in the universe. I want to know more of the plan, when can we meet? I want to have you all to my self again, to claim you as my own._

_Love _

_Chris_

Lilly's face turned red. She knew he would want to have sex, but she was not about to let it go that far.

Lilly looked up from her Dinner to find Chris sitting across fro her. She smirked at him and whispered, "Tonight, at midnight meet me at the Hogs Head, I will tell you everything, I must go Dumbledork is waiting for me." Lilly said as she got up and left the room.

Lilly and Andrew walked back to the house in silence. Once inside Lilly let out a huge sigh.

Andrew muttered a few things and then waved his wand.

"The concealment and silencing charms again?" Lilly asked.

Andrew nodded, before walked up to Lilly and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her with more passion than she ever felt before, she loved him, his kiss told her that he loved her too. Lilly pressed tightly against Andrew. She kissed him back hard before a single tear feel from her cheek and landed on her lips. When Andrew tasted the saltiness of the kiss he pulled back. He did not say anything; he just looked deep into her eyes.

"Andrew, this is so hard. I hate the fact that I have to pretend to love him. I have to meet him tonight, at the Hogshead at midnight." Lilly said.

"I am going; I am not going to let you be alone with him!" Andrew said in a very over protective way.

"Andrew, you can't if you come with me, he will know this is a set up." Lilly said.

"He will not see me, my love; I will use the invisibility cloak." Andrew said.

"Fine, but no matter what happens, even if he kisses me you have to stay quiet. If you do I just might reward you for good behavior." Lilly said before she stood on the tip of her toes and gently kissed Andrew before pulling away.

Andrew let out a sigh of frustration. "If I promise to be good, do I get my reward early, like right now?" Andrew asked.

"No, you have to be good first, but I can give you a little preview." Lilly said as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly.

"Now, if you would like me to continue that, you must be a good boy, and I promise to do that and much more!" Lilly said as she licked her lips and walked out of the room. Leave a very disappointed Andrew sitting on the couch.

It was now 11:50. Lilly knew she had to be there in 10 minutes. She told Andrew that she was going to go now, that he was to follow her in 5 minutes.

Lilly got to Hogshead at 11:55. She was nervous. She found a seat in the very back. She waited quietly. She felt something brush against her, she knew it was Andrew; she almost started to say something when Chris walked up.

"Lilly, you look good tonight." Chris said as she stood up to let him by. He grabbed her kissed her hard. He moaned into her mouth. Lilly had no choice but to kiss him back.

He pulled away quickly, "Now down to business." Chris said in a deep voice.

"Well, I wanted to tell you more; I had to wait until Andrew was sleeping. I had to see you, this month has been hell for me, I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to kiss you so badly but I could not," Lilly said as Chris grabbed her had and squeezed it. "I want you to raise this baby with me, I want to run away with you after graduation, and then everyone will think I was killed by Lord Macafoy. We can raise the baby on the side of power, he will have the best of everything, he is already strong, I can feel it."

Chris reached out and put his hand on her belly. She tried her damnedest to stop from shaking. She was nervous.

"Also, I need you to know, that I will have to pretend to still love Andrew, if any one suspects anything they will hurt you, and they will take our baby. What do you say are you in?"

"Of course, I want to raise our baby with you. I want him to be the most powerful wizard ever. I do have one question though." Chris said

"Yes, sexy" _gross, ew, I think I am going to be sick. _

"Did you really have to bite your lips to keep from screaming my name when you were with him and why did you always refuse to have sex with me when we were together?" Chris asked.

"Oh sweet heart, of course I had to hold back from screaming your name, you are the only man I have ever wanted to be intimate with." _LIE, I HATE U!_ " I could not be intimate with you, because I needed Andrew to know I was a virgin, I needed to take no chances in making sure he was the one who got me pregnant." _No, it is because I can't stand you, the thought of you makes me sick!_

"Well, there is no stopping us now, my queen of the darkness, Lets go rent a room and get down to it," Chris said as he took her in his mouth, claiming her. He pulled Lilly close and kept kissing her with much force, Lilly tried so hard no to vomit.

She pushed away from him. She leaned in and gave him a playful kiss, "As much as the though of being with you sounds appealing to me, I have to get back before he knows I am gone, maybe next time." Without another word Lilly left. Once safely inside she ran straight to the bathroom and jumped in the shower and brushed her teeth furiously and cleaned her self over and over again.

Lilly got out of the shower to find Andrew pacing back in forth in the bedroom.

"That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. To watch the mother of my baby kiss that dunderhead! I wanted to kill him," Andrew said.

Lilly walked up and sat on the bed, she ushered Andrew to do the same. "I know baby, I was the hardest thing I ever had to do too, I wanted to vomit ever time he would touch me, I am so sorry you had to witness that, next time I am going by me self!" Lilly said.

"I think that might be for the best my sweet." Andrew said, he turned to her and gently brushed his lips to her, to show her what real love felt like. She kissed him back softly.

"Now, would you like your reward for being a good boy?" Lilly said.

"No" Andrew answered.

"Why not?" Lilly asked.

"Because, I know what you had to go through was hard. I will take a rain check; you need to get some rest." He said as he kissed her cheek,

Lilly and Andrew crawled into bed and snuggled close together, before drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: If I owned harry Potter, I would be rich living on the beach, but I don't So I live in an apartment, but I have a dog! And a cute bf so I guess I am not doing too badly. **

**CHAPTER 19**

The next morning Lilly woke before Andrew, she knew how much he wanted her last night, but he was being the great man that he was, he let her sleep. She was going to make it up to him now.

Lilly crawled into bed with him and kissed him until he was awake. He held her in his arms and whisperded sweet nothings into her ear.

"Lil, I love you so much you are going to be the best Mom ever." Andrew said as he put a hand on her belly and felt the baby kick.

"Lil," was all he managed to say.

"Oh Andrew, that was the most amazing feeling I have ever had!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know, baby" Andrew said with a laugh.

'Andrew, promise me everything is going to be alright." Lilly said with a sigh.

"Of course Lilly, everything is going to better the alright, everything will be perfect."

Lilly's day was looking up as she walked to the castle with Dobby, she stopped at the restroom nearest the great hall. Dobby was waiting out side for her, she was washing her hands and she felt arms go around her waste.

"What's the smile for love, did you miss me that much," Chris said as he nibbled on her neck.

"Oh Chris, Of course I missed you lover!" She said as she turned around to face him.

"Good," he said as he leaned down and kissed her frantically. "Lilly, I need you now, no one is around baby, but we have to hurry."

"NO!" She screamed, gaining control of her self she said, "No, we can't Dobby is right out side, and besides the first time we re together it has to be special, so I can make up for the hell I have put you thorugh." She pulled Chris in for a kiss. _Sick sick sick! _Her mind screamed.

"You are right, but you look so damn hot in the tiny skirt, I just want to be ywith you now" Chris said in a ragged breath as he squeezed her bottom. _I am going to throw up! I am going to die if her touches me again._

"Dobby is probably wondering where I am I better get going. I can't meet you tonight because my parents are coming over. Saturday night, same time same place." She whispered into is ear before nibbling on it. _Gross he taste like B.O.!_

Lilly left the restroom and walked to the Great Hall, luckily Chris did not come right away, she looked up and Andrew and mouthed _I love you so much. _Andrew mouthed back, _I love you more!_ About five minutes later Chris came in he sat across from Lilly and one person over. She kept sneaking glances at him, he hardly took his eyes off her the entire time she ate.

Lilly knew she had to be strong she knew that she had to make sure everything went to plan or Macafoy could possibly win. She felt the baby move around. She could tell he wanted to show her another vision, she made sure no one was looking as she rubbed her belly and said "Not now sweetie. Mummy needs to go to class. I love you!"

Lilly managed to avoid Chris the entire day, she did not feel like eating supper in the great hall, when Andrew picked her up from Defense Against the Dark Arts she told him that she just wanted to go home.

Andrew agreed, Lilly was feeling pretty drained from her encounter with Chris this morning, so she went straight to bed. She just needs to sort out her thought, Andrew completely understood


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I am willing to trade My left shoe for the right to the Harry Potter world.. what do ya say huh….**

**A/N: Since you guys are reviewing so quickly I will post another chapter. I want you to know that I have finally finidhed writing this story. It has 31 chapters. I will try to post more quickly if you have amoment please check out my website 20**

The next few months passed pretty much the same way. She managed to avoid having sex with Chris. She kept saying the baby was making her sick, and they did not want to hurt the baby, Chris bowed out but not with out trying. Lilly's belly was starting to form. She and Andrew were more in love then ever, they shared so much together. Lilly was feeling more and more confident, things were starting to go as planned, everything was going so well.

Lilly was walking to Muggle studies on the first Friday in May. Her belly had grown quite a bit, thanks to spells she had luckily been able to hide her belly. She was walking down the hall, lately they had been letting her walk to her classes by her self, Since Chris classes was on the other sides of the school. Annie and Alicia came running up to her.

"Lil, you have been avoiding us like the plague. What is going on" Annie asked,

"You guys I can't really talk about it." Lilly said as she tried to walk away.

"What you can't tell us that some one tried to rape you or Andrew got you pregnant!" Alicia yelled.

"WHAT! How did you find out?" Lilly yelled even though she knew exactly how they found out.

Annie was fuming, "Danny told us during the Holiday!"

Lilly looked around and noticed students were starting to stare.

"I couldn't tell you alright, I was in danger ok! Now will you keep your voices down?" Lilly said in a harsh whisper.

"Don't you tell me what to do Perfect Lilly Potter! We are best friends! You would not even tell us that Andrew got you pregnant!" Alicia screamed.

Now there were starting to draw a crowd.

"Thanks, some best friends you are!" Lilly Yelled, "Dobby! Dobby!"

A split second later dobby appeared next to Lilly.

"What can Dobby do for Miss Lilly?"

"Dobby, I need to go to the Hospital wing please take me there,"

"Right away Miss Lilly!" Dobby said as he grabbed Lilly hand and took her to the hospital wing

Lilly in fact really did need to go to the hospital wing, her stomach was hurting with such force, and she thought something might be wrong with the baby.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" Lilly yelled

"Yes child what is the matter," Madam Pomfrey said as she come fro her office.

"The baby, something is wrong!" Lilly said. The older woman was informed of Lilly's pregnancy when she had returned from Christmas Holiday.

"Tell me what happened dear," She asked with a worried expression as she watched Lilly's face contort from the pain she was in.

"I was having an argument with my friends and suddenly I felt the pain in my stomach." Lilly said through cries of pain.

"What kind of pain is it dear?" The grey haired caretaker asked.

"I feel like my stomach is going to explode, the baby is trying to crawl out." Lilly said,

"Oh dear, Lie down dear, I will call Andrew and the Headmistress in the mean time drink this it will help you sleep." The woman pulled out a vile; Lilly took it from her and drank.

With in a few seconds she was feeling the effects of sleep hit her.

She was not sure how long she had been asleep; when we woke she heard voices in the room.

"Minerva, something is wrong with the baby, it has to do with Macafoy, I know it, this little charade is over, and I refuse to let the mother of my child go through with this any longer." She heard one of the voices say, obviously Andrew.

"Andrew, son we do not know what caused Lilly to be in this pain, wait until she is awake before you up to any decisions you might regret." Harry said half heartedly

"No, I refuse to let her be in any more pain, it is killing me to..."

"Andrew?" Lilly murmured just above a whisper.

"Sweetheart you are awake, how do you feel?" Andrew asked as he sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

"I feel better now, it hurt so bad honey!" Lilly said as she cried into Andrews's chest.

"Lilly, sweetie, it will all be alright I promise." Ginny reassured her.

"MUM!" Lilly wailed while she detached her self from Andrew and flung her arms around her mother, "Mum, what is wrong with my baby, Mum I can't go through that again, I thought I was going to die, it hurt so much Mum!" Lilly said between sobs.

Ginny rocked back and forth and held her daughter, "Lilly, it will be alright, I promise, I am here, you just have your self a good cry. I love you sweet heart."

Lilly and Ginny sat in the position for the longest time. Lilly cried until she fell asleep in her mothers Arms. She was having a peaceful dream.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Harry Potter J.K Rowling My Cute Bf MINE!

CHAPTER 21

Lilly awoke some time later; she opened her eyes she expecting to be in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Instead what she saw was her old room, not in Andrews's house but in her parent's house. _How in the world did I get here? _She thought to her self as she sat up.

She heard a rustling on the other side of the door, a moment later Ginny came walking in.

"Oh Lilly, your awake, I was just coming to check on you." Ginny said ash she started fussing with Lilly's hair.

"Umm, Mum why am I here?" Lilly asked.

"This is your home Lilly, Mummy is here to take care of you, I promised you everything would be alright and I am going to keep that promise!"

"But, why didn't I go home with Andrew?" Lilly asked a little confused.

"Nonsense, I would not have it, I have left you alone during the first months of your pregnancy, I am not letting you out of my sight for a while!"

"Well, can I at least talk to Andrew?" Lilly asked.

"Of course dear, he is just finishing up his last few lessons and will be here for dinner, don't worry he was very upset and wanted to be with you but he had to teach his classes, you just rest, he will be here shortly."

"Ok Thanks Mum." Lilly said. She did not know what to think, her mother was acting weird. She was never thing clingy before, I mean she was close to her mother, she loved her dearly, but she was a daddy's girl, something strange was definitely going on here and she was bound to figure out what it was.

Ginny left and came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea, which she practically shoved into Lilly's hands. "Now, I want you to drink this entire cup up, then if you are feeling up to it come join me in the sitting room." Ginny said as she leaned down and kissed Lilly's forehead.

Ginny turned to leave the room when Lilly called after her, "Mum, is Daddy here?" Lilly asked, though she sounded like a little girl.

"No Sweetie, your father had to return to work, he is working extra hard, now that Malfoy is back he is checking on all of the old Death Eaters, he should be home for dinner. Now drink your tea dear." Ginny said as she turned on her heel and left the room.

Lilly drank all of her tea and rose and sat at her desk. She opened a drawer and took out a piece of parchment and started writing a note.

_Nana,_

_I know Mum flooed you and told you what happened. I have a question for you. Mum is acting quite strange. She is smothering me, she is making me stay here, instead of at Andrews, she is forcing me to rest and drink tea, and she is acting unlike her self. Do you know what has gotten into her? Also, are we still on for Sunday?_

_Love_

_Lilly_

Lilly rolled up the parchment and went to her father study where he kept his owl. Hedwig and died the previous year, It really tore Harry up to get a new Owl, but he knew he would have to. The new owl could have been mistaken for Hedwig's twin. Her name was Truffles. His father did not like the name, but he let Uncle Fred's 4 year old Jennifer name her.

She tied the note to Truffles leg and told her to take this to her Nana and wait for a response.

The bird blinked at Lilly as if to acknowledge that she understood. Then she was off in a flash.

Lilly decided it was time to stop fighting the inevitable and go down stairs to face her mother. She put on a happy expression and went down stairs.

"LILLY!" Her mother screeched. "You came down, oh I am so glad, now you will go in the sitting room and rest, I will not allow you to over except your self." Ginny said

Not waiting to rest any longer Lilly thought quickly, "Mum really I am fine, I was actually wondering if we could make Ginger snaps together for Daddy like we used to when I was little."

Ginny eyes weld up with tears, she starting blubbering incoherently. "Oh Lilly, I thought you had forgotten, of course we can sweetheart, you go and get ingredients together and I will just go clean my self up." Ginny said as she rushed out of the room.

Just as Ginny was out of sight Truffles flew back into the room. _WOW that was fast, _Lilly thought to her self when she remembered that her parents lived just down the road from her Grandparents.

She took the note from the owl and fed her a treat from the canister and the owl was off to her cage in her fathers study.

_Lilly, _

_I am glad you are all right dear. Oh, don't mind your mother, she just now realized that you are no longer her little girl; she is trying hard to hold on. Just humor her for a bit, she will get over it I promise. Do take care of your self, yes and we are having a Family Brunch on Sunday, Please do be there, with Andrew._

_Love_

_Nana._

Lilly balled up the letter, she wanted to make sure her mother never saw it, and she smirked, now wonder her mother has been treating her like a child. _Well I guess I can humor her and play along for a while. _Lilly thought to her self as she started to gather the ingredients.

Lilly was done just finishing gathering the ingredients when Ginny walked in.

"You ready mum?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah baby girl I am ready," Ginny said as here eyes gleamed with tears of happiness.

Lilly and Ginny worked through out the late afternoon making Harry's special Ginger Snaps. Lilly was actually having a good time; she realized how much she missed her parents. Just as they were setting the Ginger snaps on the cooling rack she heard the front door open. A Moment later Harry strolled into the kitchen.

"What is that delicious smell? Are those my special Ginger Snaps?" He asked.

"Yup! Me and Mum spent all afternoon making them for you!" Lilly said with a beaming smile.

Harry stood back a moment. He looked between the two women in his life that he loved more then anything. Ginny looked beautiful with her hair up in a tight bun, with a hint of flour on her nose. Lilly looked like she were 10 years old again, her hair long, straight down to her waist, her face covered in flour and a big grin from ear to ear.

"Well, what is the special occasion?" Harry asked as he drew the two women into a tight hug.

"No special reason sweetheart, Lilly wanted to make them for you so here were are!" Ginny said with a giggle.

"Yeah dad, I mean it has been ages since we made you your special Ginger Snaps. Before I even went to Hogwarts! I think it was time, unless you do not want them!" Lilly said with a fake pout.

"Oh Lilly, you know I can never refuse a Ginger Snap from you!" Harry said as he reached over and grabbed a warm cookie and popped it into his mouth.

"Wow, I think that is just about the best one I have ever tasted." Harry said with a full mouth.

Giggles were heard between mother and daughter. Harry sighed, it felt nice having his family together again, and he missed them dearly. Just then he got an idea.

"I hope you two have not started dinner yet?" Harry asked.

"Oh no we completely forgot!" Ginny said in a panic.

"Gin, its ok I am really early any way. I just couldn't stay away from my two favorite people for very long. I have an Idea. There is still about 3 hours until Andrew is finished at Hogwarts. Why don't you too wash your self up and head to Diagon Alley and pick up a new dress robe each and I will floo Andrew, and we will take you both out to a Lovely dinner." Harry said with a satisfied grin.

"Harry, honestly you do not have to my love." Ginny said while batting her eye lashes at him.

"I know I do not have to dear, but I want to take the two most beautiful witches in the world out to dinner, I want this to be a family event. Just me, you Lilly, Andrew and the baby." Harry said "Now go, before you make us late!" Harry said with a laugh as the girls ran up stairs to clean up.

Exactly 3 hours later, Andrew appeared at the Potter residence. He rang the bell, a moment later Harry opened the door.

"Evening Andrew." Harry said in a booming voice.

"Evening Sir, I take it the girls are back from Diagon Alley?" Andrew asked as Harry ushered him into the sitting room.

"Yes, they are rushing to get ready upstairs. So I am under strict instructions to tell you not to come up and interrupt them. They will finish as soon as the can." Harry said with am amused face.

Harry and Andrew made small talk for the next half an hour, until they heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Ginny and Lilly made there to the sitting room. Andrew and Harry stood to meet them.

Ginny and Lilly were wearing the exact same emerald green color dress. The styles were different Ginny's was modestly cut, arms completely covered, she looked beautiful. Lilly was wear a lover cut a shaped gown, Thin strapped. She decided to forego the Concealment charm on her swollen belly tonight.

Andrew and Harry stood staring at their partners with mouths hung open. They were shocked.

"Wow, Ummm Gin... Wow," was all Harry could manage to say.

Andrew could not manage to say anything at all; he was for once in his life speechless.

Mother and daughter could no longer help them selves they started giggling uncontrollably, which in turn caused the men to snap out of their trances.

"Well Ladies, shall we?" Harry asked as he grabbed Ginny's arm.

The quartet walked out side of their home and Lilly asked where they were going.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, just hang on tight and we will be there shortly." Andrew said, and a few seconds later they had appartated to a very posh part of London. Lilly was amazed, she remembered hearing stories about this place, though she had never been there her self.

"Oh Harry, are we going to the place?" Ginny asked happily.

"Of course my love!" Harry said as he led them all to a tiny restaurant. Knowing full well this is where he had asked Ginny to be his wife, after the war had ended.

The four entered the restaurant. They had a wonderful evening. Some people would stop and ask to get a picture with the Famous Harry Potter, nothing his family was not used to. Some people actually stopped and asked Lilly when she was due, and if she was having a boy or girl. Lilly was having the time of her life, she did not want it to end. At least for one evening, she was a normal woman, with her family. She shrugged off all of the bad thought and hand a pleasant evening. Once they returned to the house, Harry asked them to all gather in the sitting room he had some things to discuss.

"Okay, I know this was a happy evening, but there is something you all should know. Lilly, I know your objective has always to defeat Malfoy before he did harm to the Magical and Muggle worlds, but, there has been an attack."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…..**

**Chapter 22**

Lilly was stunned, she was sure she heard her father incorrectly. She tried to ask her father if he was kidding but the look on his face said enough. Lilly started shaking. Some one has been attacked. It was her fault she should have killed Macafoy 6 years ago. She should have been stronger.

"Who, what happened?" Lilly whispered.

"Neville Longbotton, he was attacked just out side of Hogsmeade, he was hit with an unknown curse. He is ok, luckily some one found him in time. Before he passed out at St. Mungos he whispered something to me." Harry said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Macafoy" Harry said.

"The Ministry was able to keep the attack under wraps, but I have a feeling this is one of the first of Many attacks. I do not think Macafoy him self did the attack, because at the time "CHRIS" would have been in class. I think Ferret boy is getting smarter. He is using his old Slytherin class mates and former sons of Death Eaters to carry out these attacks. Lilly maybe we should drop the plan, get you to safety, the baby has been acting up more and more." Harry said

Lilly then had the familiar feeling of a on coming vision. She saw two rather large men standing sneaking up on some one she recognized. She could not put the name to the face though. She heard an accent. More flashes of things passed through her mind. Then it was over. Lilly looked around the room, from Harry to Ginny to Andrew. How could she tell them that she had just witnessed the next attack, in her mind at least and had no clue who the next victim was.

As if a bolt of lighting hit her, she ran up the stair to the attack where her parents kept all of their old Hogwarts Memorabilia. Lilly was turning over boxes frantically. She was causing dust to fly everywhere. She did not even stop and look when her parents and Andrew came running up the stairs a short while after her. She was on a mission. Finally when she went through the last box she saw the face. She burst into tears. He was the next one to die.

No one dare move, they had Neville seen Lilly this upset over anything. Lilly slowly calmed her tears, stood up, brushed the layers of dust from her now ruined green dress. She slowly made her way to her father and showed him the picture there were 5 boys she recognized four of 3 of them. One being her father, another her uncle Ron, and the last one she recognized being Alicia's father Mr. Longbottom.

"Father, Who are the boys in the picture with you." Lilly asked.

"Well, those were mine and your Uncle Ron's dorm mates in Gryffindor on the day of our graduation, Why sweetie?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, this is not good, this is not good, oh no, we have to stop them, we can't let any one else get hurt."

"Lil, baby what are you talking about?" Andrew asked.

The boy, the one with the Irish accent, he is Macafoys followers next victim."

Lilly said just above a whisper.

"Seamus? They are going to attack Seamus next?" Harry asked.

Lilly looked up into her fathers eyes and nodded her head.

"Lilly did you see the men who attacked him in your vision?"

"Yes, but not their faces, there were two, rather overweight, there were slow moving, they shot a curse that killed him!" Lilly said as she started to cry again.

Andrew came and wrapped his arms around her. "Harry, Ginny I am taking Lilly home, this has been too much for her and the baby today, we are going home." Andrew said and with a pop they were gone.

Harry stood there frozen. _Why his friends? Why are they being attacked_. Harry thought to him self. He was not going to let Seamus die, they would figure something out.

"Ginny, I am going to Seamus, round up all the original DA members, tell them it is urgent. They need to meet here in 2 hours; I need to go have a talk with Seamus, then convince Lilly to come back. Harry said and turned and apparated to Ireland.

Harry found him self out side of Seamus house, he lived in the country side with his wife and two 5 year old twins a boy and a girl.

Harry walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Within a minute Seamus opened the door.

"Harry, how have you been mate? What a pleasant surprise come in. Come in." Seamus said.

"Seamus, I take it you haven't heard about Neville?" Harry said.

Meanwhile back at the Potter residence Ginny wrote one note hastily and multiplied them with her wand.

_To All Original DA Members,_

_Some things are happening beyond our control. Harry and my self need to all to be here in two hours, and keep and eyes out for any suspicious activity._

_Ginny Potter._

Ginny magically put all the names on the envelopes and sent them off with Truffles. She told Truffles, that it was an Emergency and to get these letters delivered in record time. Truffles understood.

Now all Ginny could do was sit and wait.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.. though I wish Daniel Radcliff was!

Chapter 23

Exactly 2 hours later the original DA members, san Neville were situated in the Potters sitting room. Sharing small talk, since Ginny refused to say what this was about until Harry arrived. Ginny knew that Harry was off getting Lilly and Andrew to come back.

Seamus Finnigan arrived about one hour Harry had original left. He asked Ginny if what Harry told him was true. Ginny said she was afraid it was.

There was an unnerving quiet around the room. They all had a hunch why there were called and it was not for a merry reunion.

With a Pop three people appeared in the sitting room.

"Thank you all for coming. I assume you all must have a feeling why you are here. First let me tell you that I still trust you all as much as I trusted you during our days at Hogwarts. Most of you know my daughter Lilly, and this is Dumbledore's grandson Andrew, I know most have heard about him. There is a new threat out there. He goes by the name of Lord Macafoy. If he is not stopped he will be more powerful the Voldemort. Lilly has gone up against him once. When she was a first year, Lord Macafoy is none other then Draco Malfoy. Neville Longbottom has been attacked by two men who follow Malfoy. My guess would be Crabbe and Goyle. I believe he is targeting one of two groups. Either the men I was roommates with at Hogwarts or You all. You must understand that I am not making this up. Lilly has visions, she always has, now that she is expecting Andrew baby her visions are becoming more precise. Just this evening she saw a vision on Seamus getting attacked and killed. We need to all be on the look out. Do you have any questions?"

"Are we going to report this to the Ministry?" Asked Cho Chang

"No, those of us in the Ministry who need to know have been informed. This information is not to leave this room."

"Then what do you want us to do Harry" Asked Luna Lovegood.

"I am not sure, just be on the look out for any unusual activity."

"If I may interrupt for a moment, I understand why my father is being cautious. But there are something I believe you all need to know." Lilly said.

Harry looked at his daughter he was about to refuse. But she looked at him and said, "Dad, I know what I am doing, when the times comes for the incantation we will need all the help we can get." Lilly said in a confident tone.

"It is your choice Lilly," Harry said in a reassuring tone.

"Ok, I know the whereabouts of Lord Macafoy. He currently inhabits the body of one of my best friends Christopher Wheeler. Now before any one jumps to any conclusions, he is not being led by the imperious curse. He is actually inside of my friend. The plan is in place, we are going to destroy Macafoy on Hogwarts graduation day. My Aunt Hermione found an Incantation they will separate the two just long enough for Andrew and I to deliver the Killing curse." Lilly went on to explain the rest of the plan to the DA members; she informed that what roles they would play in the down fall of Macafoy.

The meeting was over within the next hour. Lilly sat in a cozy chair by the fire, gazing into the warmth.

Meanwhile Harry, Ginny and Andrew were huddled together in the corner of Harry's study.

"Harry, I know she is confident that we will defeat Macafoy, but I am scared for her, what if something goes wrong? What if he finds out before graduation, what if he hurts her or the baby?" Andrew said.

"Andrew, don't you think I worry about this ever day? Graduation is a month away. I know Lilly is changing, she is getting darker. We must not let her turn to the dark side." Harry said firmly.

"I know, I have watched her change, most people haven't noticed it, but I have," Andrew said seriously.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER 

Chapter 24

That night Andrew took Lilly home. She crawled right into bed and quickly fell asleep. Andrew sat in the corner of their bedroom. He knew it had to be his child getting corrupted that was making Lilly change. The dark side must be appealing to his unborn child. He had to put a stop to this. While Lilly was asleep, Andrew put a sleeping charm on her mind. For what he planned to do he had to make sure his son was not asleep and that Lilly was not going to wake. He crawled into bed with her; he bent over her round belly and kissed it gently.

"Son, it's me, Daddy. I know you understand what's going on. I love you so much. I can't wait until you are born. I know you mother loves you as much as I do. You have to understand that Chris does not love you. He is afraid of you. Things may be very confusing to you now, but please know you and your mother are everything to me, if I were to lose you both to the dark side I would have nothing to live for. Please, son help me, you have to keep your mother strong. She is starting to change; I know you can feel it. Please son, I love you." Andrew said as he started to cry. He leaned down and kissed Lilly's belly again.

The room started spinning, he was seeing flashes. First, Hogwarts graduation day, the incantation, then, Andrew holding his son in his arms for the first time. He saw him self reading to his son, playing catch with him, the images continued when the images finally ended he silently wept to him self. He knew his son understood.

That weekend Andrew spent some quality time with Lilly. On Saturday they were curled up on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. When there was a knock on the door.

Andrew drew his wand and slowly walked to the door. He swung the door opened and sighed. "Lil, you have company," he said. Lilly walked in to the foyer to see her two former best friends standing there.

"What in the hell do you two want?" Lilly asked hotly.

"Please Lilly, hear us out!" Annie pleaded.

Lilly looked back and forth between her two supposed best friends. She was still furious at the over their fight a few months back.

"Fine go ahead," Lilly said as she crossed her arms over her very visible swollen belly.

"Lilly, this year has been strange, everything and everyone is changing. We miss you so much. I know Macafoy is coming back this year, Lilly, we were wrong, were sorry. Please forgive us." Annie pleaded.

"How do I know that I can trust you? How do I know you aren't working for him?" Lilly asked.

"Work for whom, Macafoy?" Alicia asked.

"Yes Macafoy!" Lilly hissed.

"Of course we aren't working for him Lilly! We hate him. He tried to kill you. What can we do to prove to you that we are on your side?" Annie nearly begged.

Lillt thought for a moment. _They could be telling the truth; after all they were my best friends. Or Chris could have gotten to them! _ Then it struck her, after all her Aunt was the potions professor.

"There is a way I can know for sure if you are on our side. But I will not do this without your full cooperation.

"Anything, we will do anything," Annie stated firmly.

"Right, then wait here," Lilly said before she went and sent an Owl to her Aunt Hermione.

About a half an hour later her Aunt Hermione showed up. She informed Hermione of the situation at hand and after a little coercing, Hermione handed over the vial.

Lilly walked over to Annie and Alicia, "Now, I am sure you both now what this vial contains. I am giving you one last chance to back down." Lilly eyes them both carefully.

"We will do this we want to prove our selves to you." Annie said firmly.

Lilly led to two women to the sitting room. She handed the bottle over to Annie. "Drink half and give the other half to Alicia."

Behind Lilly, Andrew and Hermione exchanged looks of concern.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER, IF ANY ONE OUT THERE WOULD LIKE TO SHARE I AM MORE THAN WILLING!

Chapter 25

Lilly watched as Annie and Alicia drained the vial of its contents.

"Now to test and see if it has kicked in." Lilly said with a smirk. "Both of you please state your full names for us."

"Analizbeth Sunflower Jenkins," Annie replied with a cringe.

"Now your turn," Lilly told Alicia.

"Aliciana Trevana Longbottom," Alicia said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Behind Lilly, Andrew asked how that proved that the potion was working.

Hermione explained that Annie's Muggle parents named her a very uncommon and very strange name and she would never have said it out loud. As for Alicia, her father, Neville Longbottom, named her particularly for his pet toad he had during his duration at Hogwarts. Trevor. Alicia is very embarrassed by this. So this was Lilly's way of telling is the potion was working. Andrew said nothing, he just nodded His head as if to acknowledge he understood.

"Now for the moment of truth," Lilly said with a little smirk.

" Annie, and Alicia are you working for Macafoy?" Lilly asked seriously.

"No," The girls replied in unison.

"Annie why did you say those hurtful things to me?" Lilly said as her voice cracked.

"I was upset, I felt that you were excluding me, I guess I was jealous." Annie replied.

"Jealous, Why?" Lilly asked honestly.

"Because you get everything you want, you left Chris, then had Andrew. I want what you had. I never told you because you are my best friend. But, I am in love with Chris; I have been since 3rd year. But, he has been so obviously in love with you for the past six years, I never had a chance." Annie said as tears poured down her face. Lilly could not take it anymore, she felt the ice around her heart melt. Lilly ran up to Annie and threw her arms around her and sobbed.

"Annie, I am so sorry I ever doubted you, you too Alicia. Please forgive me!" Lilly begged.

"Of course," Alicia said casually.

"What are best friends for?" Annie replied through the tears of joy .

Lilly righted her self, "Sorry to do this, but I do have another question." Lilly said meekly.

"Go ahead."

"Do you know why Chris has been acting so weird?" Lilly asked in all seriousness.

"Not entirely, but I have a theory. At first I thought it was because of the break up. But I have been following him lately. He has changed so radically. I had to know for sure. One day about a week ago he was out by the lake and he was talking to some one, but no one was there. Upon closer inspection he was holding a mirror in his hand, talking to two people named Crabbe and Goyle. He said everything was going to plan, and they were to carry out their end of the plan on schedule. And no one was to know he was back, not his wife or his kids. After that I knew it wasn't truly Chris. So I ran to the castle to find you but you avoided me. So I am guessing some one is using Poly juice potion, or he is being led by the Imperious curse, but I can not be certain."

"Annie you do not know how close you are. I can't tell you everything yet, just stay away from Chris until graduation, you better be going." Lilly said quickly.

The got up to depart, when Hermione spoke, "Wait, I have another question." Hermione said looking at Alicia.

"Alicia, how do you feel about my son?"

"I love him more than anything in this world." Alicia said before she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the door to prevent any further embarrassment.

"Wait, just one more, Do you and my son know each other intimately yet?"

Alicia opened her mouth to answer when Lilly quickly slapped her hand over Alicia's mouth and ushered her out the door, once Alicia and Annie were out Lilly quickly shut the door.

Lilly turned to look at her Aunt. "Honestly Aunt Hermione!"

"What did I say?" Hermione feigned innocence.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Nope… Still does not belong to me... thanks for checking

CHAPTER 26

For the remainder of the day Lilly sat in silence. She had her best friends back, she should be happy; but there was something she knew she was forgetting. She could not figure it out. Andrew was out, buying potion supplies, she was alone, left to her thoughts, still she could not remember what he was forgetting.

She glanced over at the clock. 10 minutes until 7 it read. 7 o'clock that sounded familiar, _oh no! _ She thought to her self. _I am supposed to meet Chris!_

She ran to her wardrobe, quickly got dressed, scribbled a note to Andrew and ran all the way to the Hogshead. When she reached their usual table Chris was waiting for her.

"You're late!" He growled.

_Time to work my magic. _"Now Hun, you aren't made at me are you?" She said in a low seductive voice.

Chris sighed, "No, but I will be if you do not come here right now." He said.

"No!" She yelled, "I mean we can't Andrew is out and about in Hogsmeade he might discover us."

"My temptress, always thinking, but you see I have a plan." He said as he grabbed her and began to kiss her roughly groping at her breasts. She shut her eyes tight and tried to picture Andrew, she suddenly felt dizzy. When the dizziness subsided, she finally opened her eyes; she was now standing in a gigantic parlor.

"Chris, where are we?" Lilly asked in a frightened voice.

"Hush now, don't worry about the specific, this will be our new home after graduation." Chris said in a soothing voice.

"But how, I mean, where are we?" Lilly asked in a tiny voice

"I SAID THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Chris yelled.

In a much calmer voice Chris said, "Follow me my love."

Lilly followed Chris walking up stairs and down hallways for about 15 minutes when they came to a door, he pushed it opened and Lilly say the largest room she had ever laid her eyes on.

"This will be our sitting room my love, to your right is the bathroom, to the left is the master bed chamber," They walked to the bedchamber; it was decorated in black, silver, and green. Then it dawned on her. They were in Malfoy Manor._ Oh Merlin help me I have to get out of here. _

She put a calm dace on and turned to tell Chris that she wanted to leave when he cut her off.

"The next room is the best part!" Chris exclaimed excitedly

He led her through a door on the left of the bed Chamber. He opened the door slowly. What Lilly saw took her breath away. It was the most beautiful nursery she has ever seen, There in front of her was the best of everything. The most expensive crib, changing table, everything she would need. She closed her eyes ad saw her self holding her baby, rocking him to sleep in the rocking chair in the corner. She pictured her self and Andrew singing their baby to sleep.

She opened her eyes and was quickly brought back to reality. Chris was standing in front of her, not Andrew, she wanted to cry.

"There is one more thing," Chris said as he bright he back to the bedchamber. He led her to the bed and she sat down. He sat next to her, cupped her face in his hands and said, " Lilly, sweetums, I love you so much, I know I have made mistakes in the past, but we will be so happy together."

For a moment Lilly was shocked, she swore that it was Chris talking and not Macafoy.

All pleasant thoughts were quickly wiped from her mind as his lips came crashing down onto hers. His hands were everywhere, before she could even comprehend what was happening he had taken her shirt off and was forcefully groping her breasts.

Gathering all the strength she could she shoved him as hard as she could and he fell to the floor. Immediately he got back up to have another go at her.

"STOP CHRIS, WE CAN'T!' Lilly half screamed half begged.

"Why the bloody hell not, I think I have been patient enough. I am a man you know, I have my needs." Chris yelled rather loudly.

"I know, but my….medi-witch said I am not to gauge in any sexual activity or I could loose the baby." Lilly said as she pretend to cry.

"Fine! I think we should be getting back before **he** notices you are gone." Chris said hotly.

"Yes, I think that is for the best."

"Come here and I will apparate you back to the Hogshead.

He took her in his hands and kissed her again, it was forceful, hungry and demanding. Lilly felt a sudden pull and they were back at the Hogshead. She began to walk away when Chris stopped her.

"Wait, Lilly remember that day at the lake?"

She repressed a shudder, "Yes."

"I will be thinking about that in the shower tonight," he said right before he apparated away,

Lilly ran all the way home


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Lilly calmed her self before she walked into her house. Once inside she was instantly confronted.

"Lilly where have you been I have been worried sick for over four hours!" Andrew said.

" Four hours?" Lilly was confused she could have sworn she was gone for no more than a half an hour. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock, Indeed it was 10:30

"I had to meet him, I think he is starting to get suspicious, before I had a chance to protest he apparated us to some huge manor. Andrew he took us to Malfoy Manor! He set up a room for the baby, everything was decorated in Slytherin colors. He brought me into the mater suite. He took of my shirt and tried to have sex with me. I managed to push him off me and I told him that my medi-witch said I could not have sex or I would loose the baby. He was mad, so he apparated us back to the Hogshead and he groped me. He said he was going to think about that day by the lake tonight in the shower." Lilly said as she started to sob.

"Lil, honey I am so sorry, I sho…"

"There more… I think Chris, the real Chris surfaced. When we were in the master suite he was very kind, almost loving, like Chris used to be. But as soon as Chris appeared Macafoy resurfaced." Lilly said as she finally broke down. She cried harder than she had in years. It was one thing to play Macafoy, but she could not hurt Chris.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… boy this is getting repetitive

CHAPTER 28

The weeks flew by. Lilly was getting desperate, she was feeling worse and worse, the fatigue of her pregnancy was getting to her for one, then there was Chris. She still did not want to hurt Chris. She worked feverishly on perfect the incantation they were supposed to perform on graduation day. She was more stressed out then ever before. She snapped at Andrew several times. Lilly was 7 months pregnant. She still hid it at school. She should be happy about everything but she wasn't she wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

All the members of the DA we able to prevent any further attacks, and Mr. Longbottom was recovering and should be out in time for Alicia's graduation.

It was now one week before graduation. At three in the morning Andrew finally came in to the study and ushered Lilly to bed.

"Lilly my love, it is time for bed."

"Wait, I've got it!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Got what?" Andrew asked

"The missing piece of the puzzle, a 'foe' needs to recite the incantation with us or it will not work." Lilly said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I know just who we can convince. But I will need my father." Lilly said

"Are you planning on telling me," Andrew asked.

"Not now, everything will revel it's self."

Before Andrew had a chance to respond Lilly apparated away to her parents house. She ran up the stairs.

"DAD WAKE UP PLEASE DAD!" Lilly yelled.

A moment later Harry came charging down the stairs wand at the ready. Once he saw Lilly standing in the kitchen he froze.

"Lilly, what's wrong, is it the baby? Andrew?"

"No, dad I have figured it out."

"What out?"

Lilly explained to her father what she found. He agreed. He flooed and woke up Hermione and explained her findings.

"I cant believe I did not realize that! We must act now!" Hermione got up.

"Hermione wait, it is 6 in the morning, we should wait a few hours, Lilly you should really be getting back to Andrew. He is probably worried sick." Harry said in a sharp tone.

"But Dad, I need to come with you." Lily begged.

"No, you must keep up appearances, Hermione and I will talk to them. We will work everything out, now go." Harry said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. Before she appartated away.

"Harry do you think this will work?" Hermione asked.

"It has to, we have no other choice." Harry said solemnly.

"Lilly where in the world have you been." Andrew said in a worried tone.

"I had to talk to my father and my aunt. Don't worry we have figured out what e are going to do." Lilly said.

"And just what is that?"

Lilly filled Andrew in on the plan, he seemed apprehensive, but decided that if Harry and Hermione decided it was a good idea, then he would back them. Lilly was due at school soon, so he gave her a Pregnancy Pepper up potion so she could function for the day.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER 

A/N: 2 More chapters after this one…

Chapter 29

Graduation day come too quickly for comfort for Lilly, she was rather on edge. She was in the Gryffindor common room, collecting her thoughts, Chris walked in.

"Lilly would you mind coming for a walk with me, we have to talk." Chris said

Lilly was a little apprehensive, she did not want to go, but she didn't want Macafoy to suspect anything.

"Sure, but we can't be gone too long, we have graduation." Lilly said.

Chris grabbed her hand and led her out of the castle into the forbidden forest, And apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

"Chris we have to get back for graduation." Lilly stated.

"No we are staying here, I am not taking any chances with that Dumbledork, we will stay here until the babies born."

"Chris, please I want to go to graduation." Lilly begged.

"I SAID NO! Now you are to stay here, and not contact anyone unless I give you the go ahead." Chris said as she slammed the door to their chambers.

Lilly broke down and cried. She was in for it now. They lost, she would never see her family again. For hours, Chris was gone, she was scared. Lilly Margaret (Molly) Potter was terrified. She brained stormed, she could not figure out what to do, she was helpless.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts. Andrew was getting worried. "Harry, have you seen Lilly, she was supposed to meet me a half hour ago, she never showed, no one has seen her."

"No, I have not seen here, oh no, Andrew you don't think?" Harry started.

"Macafoy, that bastard! Where did he take her!" Andrew yelled.

Back at the Manor Lilly was clutching her belly.

"Son, please show Mummy what to do please." Nothing happened. Lilly was lost in her thoughts, she needed to do something. She thought, my baby, Andrew, my baby, Andrew, my baby, Andrew. There was a connection there; she just had to find it.

"That's it!" Lilly screamed "Son, I know you can here me; I know you love your father very much, you must connect with him. You must show him something for me, show him where I am, please baby, Mummy needs you now. Lilly clearly pictured Malfoy Manor in her mind, she pictured being locked in.

She hoped her son was powerful enough to reach Andrew mind.

Back at Hogwarts…..

"Andrew, son calm down, We don't know that. She could be nervous; she could be talking a walk."

"No Harry, some…" Andrew started, he started to get a very familiar feeling, and the world was spinning around him. He saw Lilly walking into the forbidden forest with Chris, he saw them apparate, and they landed in a large room. He saw Chris locking them in. The spinning stopped.

"Andrew what is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"Macafoy took her; she and the baby are at Malfoy Manor I have to go." Andrew said.

"I will gather everyone, and we will apparate together." Harry said.

"No I am going alone, here" he handed Harry a two way communication Mirror, "I will call you when it is time, gather everyone and wait for my call."

"Good luck Andrew."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter universe, I only dwell in it.

A/N Second to last chapter, I hope you like it.

CHAPTER 30

Andrew Apparated to the room he was shown.

Lilly heard a loud Pop and looked up. There standing in front of her was Andrew. She ran to him and threw her arms around him and sobbed. "He showed you, the baby, he brought you here didn't he?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, Lilly I know me might not have much time before Macafoy comes back. There is something I need to do. I know this is not the ideal setting, but we might not make it out. I want you to know that I love you, and our baby. You are my sole mate, I have loved you my entire life." Andrew said as he got down on one knee. "Lillian Margaret Potter will you marry me?" Andrew asked with tears in his eyes.

Lilly was frozen, she looked into his eyes, and noticed that he was serious. "Yes Andrew I will marry you." Andrew slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. There embrace did not last long. They heard footsteps coming up the corridor,

Andrew pulled out the mirror.

"Harry it is almost time get everyone ready."

"We're ready Andrew,"

"Andrew, I love you, please hide until I tell you too please, we need to surprise him." Lilly said as she kissed Andrew as he took refuge behind the sofa.

The door is opened. "Sweetums, I brought you some food." Chris said.

"You know what **CHRIS **I have always hated the nickname."

"What are you talking about, I always call you that," Chris said.

"Well what can I say, we are over!" Lilly said.

Chris drew his wand. "I think not, I know enough spells to keep you very content here." He pointed it at Lilly.

"NOW!" Lilly Screamed

Andrew jumped out and "Expelleramus, Accio Macafoy's wand" Andrew screamed.

"Dumbledore, I see you have figured out my secret, too bad it will never leave this room." He advanced on Andrew.

"NOW HARRY," Andrew yelled.

There was a deafening loud pop, at least 100 people apparated into the large room, they stood in a circle joining hands. "What is this, you think you can defeat the great Lord Macafoy."

"Save it Ferrett boy, we are on to." Harry said with malice

Lilly took a deep breathe and started the incantation.

"Friends with Foe, unite together, bring love with hate, all balance together, divide Devil from Lion, before our display!. **Comitis per inimicus** **contraho** **pariter addo** **amor** **per** **porta** **omnis** **pondera** **pariter****seco** **diabolus** **de** **leo** **per antea** **nostrum** **propono"**

The rest of the circle joined the incantation:

"Friends with Foe, unite together, bring love with hate, all balance together, divide Devil from Lion, before our display!. **Comitis per inimicus** **contraho** **pariter addo** **amor** **per** **porta** **omnis** **pondera** **pariter****seco** **diabolus** **de** **leo** **per antea** **nostrum** **propono"**

For the first time Macafoy noticed some one, he loved that should not be there.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

Narcissa Malfoy spoke, "Draco, I tried to instill good ness in you after your father died, but you are too far gone, this had to end. Good bye son. I will always love you."

"Mother no!" He screamed

"Friends with Foe, unite together, bring love with hate, all balance together, divide Devil from Lion, before our display!. **Comitis per inimicus** **contraho** **pariter addo** **amor** **per** **porta** **omnis** **pondera** **pariter****seco** **diabolus** **de** **leo** **per antea** **nostrum** **propono"**

Macafoy rose from the floor, he started spinning, faster and faster. He started to separate once completely separated Chris and Macafoy fell to opposite ends of the circle, Annie ran to a very confused Chris and pulled him away.

"You think that little incantation is going to stop me. I got away last time, I will get away again!" he laughed evilly.

Lilly and Andrew stepped up together.

Lilly spoke clearly and confidently. "Draco Malfoy your reign of terror is over." She and Andrew joined hands and raised their wands and yelled. "AVADA KEVADRA!"

A green light hit Malfoy square in the chest. His body fell limp to the floor.

"It's over, it's finally over." Lilly whispered. Everyone in the room was cheering. It was a good day for wizard kind. Harry came over and clapped Andrew on the back. Lilly felt woozy, _its all over, no more prophesy, no more Lord Macafoy, no more worring._

Suddenly Lilly cried out in pain. Andrew ran over to her.

"Lil what's wrong?" Andrew yelled.

"It's time, the baby is coming." Lilly whispered before she passed out from the pain.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this world

A/N **_Firstly I want to thank all of my loyal readers. I means so much to me that you take the time to read my story and actually comment on it. So here we are onto the last chapter. I feel relieved, yet saddenned that this is the end of the road for Lilly. When I first came up with the this idea, I thought everyone was going to think of it as rubbish, I thought you all were going to hate it. i am so glad that you liked it! I am unsure if I will make another sequel, my writing(Non-Harry Potter, I want to be an author) is starting to take off, I am getting really excited about my ideas. However I will be posting another fic that practlly wrote its self, it is a draco/hermione fic. I will be posting in the upcomming weeks. Ok without further ado... The End to the Lilly Potter saga_**

THANK U ALL SO MUCH!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

NessaSue

CHAPTER 31

Lilly was rushed to St. Mungo's. She woke up not shortly after getting there.

"Andrew, what happened?" Lilly asked confused.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Andrew asked.

"I remember sitting in the common room this morning." Lilly said.

"Lilly, that was nearly 10 hours ago, we did it we defeated Macafoy!" Andrew said.

"We did! OH Merlin, why can't I remember, is Chris ok?"

"Yes he is a little shaken, but fine none the less." Andrew said.

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief." Oh good,"

"Lilly, you remember nothing?" Andrew asked a little sadly.

"No, I am sorry, why what is it?" She asked.

"Look at your left hand," He said.

Lilly looked at her hand, sure enough there was an engagement ring. "Andrew we're engaged?" She asked.

Andrew nodded. "Oh Andrew I can't believe it. I love you!" She went to hug him, but doubled over in pain.

"AHHHHHH Andrew what is happening to me?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly you apparated three times in your third trimester, you know you are not supposed to, it induces labor, the baby is coming." Andrew said.

"No it can't be, I am not due for 8 more weeks!" Lilly cried.

"Lilly, calm down, the baby is healthy, the healers were here, and they did some tests, he is fine, he is healthy.

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief.

Three hours later Lilly was holding her beautiful baby boy in her arms. Edward Albus Dumbledore. He was beautiful he had Strawberry blonde hair and green eyes just like his mother and grandfather. He was cooing and looking at both his parents.

"Andrew?" Lilly asked.

"Yes my love," he replied.

Everything is going to be alright isn't it?" She asked.

"Of course Lilly, everything is going to better the alright, everything will be perfect." Andrew said as she captured Lilly's mouth into a passionate kiss.

THE END!


	32. Chapter 32

From responses I have been getting from this and two other websites, I am considering maybe adding a bit more like five years down the road. If you guys want it. i am confortable ending it here, if you would like more please leave me a message. THanks for all the support.

xxoxoxoxoxox

NessaSue


End file.
